


The Art of Reincarnation

by Rainfall1324



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Karasuno, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, SakuAtsu, Tsukiyama - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, kagehina endgame, no beta we die like men, ushiten, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfall1324/pseuds/Rainfall1324
Summary: As Kageyama leaned back from the kiss his breath caught in his throat his stomach was burning and a warm wetness was spread through his shirt. To his surprise as he looked down their was an arrow piercing his stomach he was frozen he couldn't move."Kageyama" Hinata asked tentatively his eyes widening with shock as he put his hand on Kageyamas stomach his hand becoming stained with blood.Or a soulmate fic
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! Some of the characters will be out of character but I hope you enjoy reading this fic!
> 
> I’m not super 100% familiar with volleyball either so please have mercy on me !

Hinata Shoyou walked into Karasuno University smiling brightly holding a box full of his belongings. This would be a new start for Hinata, a new town, new people and new experiences! 

Hinata had moved to Miyagi after graduating from high school in Sendai. Unfortunately due to a paperwork issue Hinata had transferred in late and needed to set up his new room before getting ready for his classes.

Hinata had been on the foster system since he was born, his mother and father had both died in a car accident and he had no other family willing to take him in so he had bounced around from home to home lucky enough that most were quite stable so he was able to maintain his grades at a good level. 

With his grades he could have gotten into any school with a sport or academic scholarship however he felt drawn to Karasuno university, it was old but also well built and had a strong foundation which Hinata appreciated in a symbolic way. 

Hinata walked to the administration building admiring the brickwork as he went. When he walked in he walked straight to the front desk so he could sign some paperwork and get his dorm room key. 

"Good morning, I'm Hinata Shoyou and I'm here to collect my dorm key" Hinata grinned wildly, a young woman with black hair and glasses sat at the desk typing on the computer when she looked up at Hinata he saw a look of shock pass over her features before a big grin settled on her features. 

"Oh good morning, my name is Kiyoko Shimizu we have been expecting you! Let me just grab Takeda and then I'll give you the keys. How about you sign these papers while I get him?" 

Hinata began signing all the papers on the counter infront of him waiting for Kiyoko to return with Takeda whoever that was meant to be? A few minutes later Kiyoko returned with a man who was a couple of inches taller then Hinata with black hair and glasses when he saw Hinata his eyes widened before gently smiling at Hinata.

"You must be Hinata? Welcome! I'm Ittetsu Takeda the Dean and Volleyball coordinator, it's really lovely to meet you!" Takeda put his hand out for Hinata to shake which Hinata took with a beaming smile. 

"Yes that would be me! Have I done something wrong already?" Hinata questioned feeling confused as to why he had to meet the Dean before picking up his dorm key.

"Oh definitely not, I just thought I'd like to meet you, especially since I was wondering if you'd like to join our volley ball club? I know you had a club back in your high school" Takeda asked 

"Um, yeah sure! I love volleyball, it's all wham, zoom, fsssshhh ya know?" Hinata moved his arms around wildly trying to match them according to the sound he was making causing Takeda to chuckle loudly. 

"That's awesome! I've invited two of our best students and volleyball players to show you around today, they should be here momentarily" Takeda grinned at Hinata before handing him his dorm key and enrolment package before continuing to make small talk. 

A few minutes later a pair of students arrived one tall well built man with black hair walking inhand with another man with silver hair, when the pair saw Hinata they stopped suddenly both their faces looked pained before quickly returning to a look of indifference. 

“Ah, Daichi, Suga, this is Hinata” Takeda had moved to stand behind Hinata placing a hand on his shoulder “Would you mind please showing him to his dorm room and the taking him to the gym to introduce him to the volleyball team?” 

“Of course sir, we would be honoured” Daichi gave Takeda a firm nod noting the older mans look of pain and insistence. This was an odd turn of events and Hinata was here too early, this is strange. 

Suga made an indescribable noise and shot forward to envelop Hinata into a hug when he pulled back he had tears forming in his eyes and the widest grin.

“Oh I’m sorry, it’s just so good to have a new student that’s interested in volleyball” Suga wiped the tears away while Daichi returned to his spot next to him putting his arm around his shoulders in comfort.

“Let’s go shall we?” Daichi gave Hinata a small smile before taking Sugas hand and tugging him towards the door, Hinata turned and gave Takeda a small wave before leaving with the pair. 

The dorm was quiet when they arrived, everyone was probably in class or they were probably asleep. The room they arrived at was small but it had a desk, chair and a small bed in it which was enough for a university student to get by with. Daichi showed Hinata around the building where the kitchen is, bathroom and the small study hall on the ground floor.

“Shall we take you to the volleyball club?” Suga asked softly as Hinata put his box of belongings down on the bed.

“Hell yeah!” Hinata bounded up excitedly from the bed and followed behind the two.

“Haha, well you match the energy levels of some of our other players! I think you’ll fit right in” Daichi smiled glancing back at Hinata.

“.....I can’t believe..... he’s back...” Suga whispered to Daichi as they walked glancing back at Hinata at times

“....he’s too early... what” Daichi whispered back 

“What about..... Kageyama....... You know....” 

“Am I stepping on someone’s toes already?” Hinata frowned as the pair stopped and turned around to face him with guilty looks on their faces. 

“No no, not at all, we apologise we shouldn’t whisper like that” Daichi waves his hand dismissively at the thought Hinata could be an inconvenience.

“Sorry Hinata, please forgive us” Suga bowed lowly infront of Hinata 

“Oh please don’t do that!” Hinata waved frantically to try and ward off Sugas formality. 

“Let’s introduce you to the team hey?” Daichi smiled opening the entrance door, once opened they walked past the weight room and into the volleyball court, the closer he got to the court the more he noticed the nervous energy coming off both the boys infront of him.

When he entered the team was standing near the stage laughing and carrying on with each other but what confused him the most was when the team turned to greet them the greetings seemed to just die in their throats when they looked at him he saw a mixture of pain, grief, anger and happiness pass over their features the feelings so overwhelming for Hinata. 

“Ah everyone, this is Hinata Shoyo he has transferred late to Karasuno and has showed some interest in joining the volley ball team! So let’s try and introduce ourselves alright?” Daichi smiled nervously before moving to the side. 

Two boys came towards hinata first both exuding excited/nervous energy bouncing around like balls in a ping pong machine 

“Hello Hinata! I’m Ryunosuke Tanaka but just call me Ryu or Tanaka!” He grinned wildly at his friend who was bouncing around beside him watching the duo.

“I’m Yu Nishanoya, I’m the Libero!” He pointed a thumb into his chest proudly while grinning like a maniac. 

“Oh damn, I forgot to tell you what I play, I’m an outside hitter!” Ryu smiled widely pushing Nishanoya playfully

“Oi, you two please stop hogging him he has other people to see they have mis- I mean they haven’t met him yet” Suga smiled at the boys placing hands on their shoulders pushing them away from Hinata. 

Daichi put his arm around Hinatas shoulders and introuced the rest of the team 

“So this is Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Tsukishima, Asahi and Yachi. They can explain their positions a bit later but we have Coach Ukai coming in soon to start practice, please hang around and watch if you’d like?”

“Oh yeah I’d love to!” Hinata bounced around talking to the team while they warmed up. When the coach walked in he asked the team to prepare for some 3 on 3 games not even realising Hinata was among them.

“Coach, we’d like you to meet Hinata, he’s a late transfer and is in love with volley ball, he is interested in joining the team” Suga stood beside Hinata gently putting a hand on his shoulder while introducing him to the coach. 

“Of course he is, who wouldn’t be into volleyball!” Coach Ukai laughed watching the boys continue to warm up before switching his attention to Hinata, his smile faltering before looking to Suga with a serious expression.

“Where is Kageyama? Has anyone told him?” The whole team stopped and looked up watching Ukai with an understanding look.

“Probably with one of those girls” Tsukishima shouted over from the corner of the gym smirking before Yamaguchi elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Let’s not fight, he’s probably in his room you know how he is.” Suga smiled softly glancing between the two. 

“He should be informed of this Suga, you know what will happen, we need to prepare! And he should be here for practice since he is out setter!” Ukai groaned 

“I’m sorry, am I doing something wrong? I can leave” Hinata began to move himself towards the door watching the team curiously.

“No please don’t go” Suga replied trying to grab at the space where Hinata was originally standing. 

“Uh, I think it’s best I do...” However as Hinata opened the door to leave the volley ball court he ran straight into the chest of someone as he stepped back to see who it was he looked straight up into their eyes and the last thing he remembered before it all went black were the blue eyes staring back at him.

So damn blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Gather them all

Hinata could tell the dream he was having was different then his regular dreams he felt like he was inside his body but he was unable to do anything all he could do was watch the events play out infront of his eyes. 

In his dream he could see people with wings, all of them were fighting and as he went to grab the sword infront of him he was thrown off the side of the cliff and as he was falling he saw a silver haired man go to grab him and failing but the last thing he saw before it went black were those blue eyes. 

So damn blue.

Hinata woke with a start breathing heavily as his eyes adjusted to the room he saw Suga sitting at a desk studying, he rubbed his face before taking another look around the room, the room looked like a clubhouse room it had very little furniture in it but had a TV on wheels and a white board with team plays written on it as well as the desk Suga was currently sitting at.

“This isn’t my room is it?” Hinata asked looking at Suga who jumped out of his chair startled before turning to look at Hinata with wide eyes. 

“Holy crap, no it’s not your room, it’s the clubhouse we were going to take you back to your room but Ukai wanted someone to stay with you until you woke up, you gave us quite a scare when you fell.” Suga picked up his phone texting his team mates who had remained downstairs attempting to calm Kageyama before his temper got out of control. 

“I fell? How did that happen ?”

“You blacked out, you’re lucky you didn’t smack your head” Suga walked over to him with a glass of water and some Panadol for his head ache as he was swallowing the tablets the door slammed open and in came the Karasuno team with an exasperated Daichi following them

“I told you guys to please slow down, he’s only just woken up he probably doesn’t want you all jumping all over him!” Daichi looked over at Suga exasperated as he had tried leash the teams enthusiasm. 

“Hinnnaaaata, what the hell man? I knew we were good looking but didn’t know we affected you that much!” Tanaka winked at him giving him a massive smile and sitting down next to him on the floor. 

Noya being Noya dive rolled into Tanka yelling  
“Rolling thunderrrrrrrrr double” this caused Tanaka and Noya to go flying into Hinata as well causing the three of them to laugh loudly while the others smiled at them. 

“Did I not tell you two to behave yourselves earlier?” Suga scolded Noya and Tanaka who were still giggling. 

“We are all just really glad you’re okay Hinata” Ashai spoke gently moving to stand next to Suga and Daichi. 

“I actually don’t know why I’m here” Tsukishima looked indifferently at Hinata before sighing

“Tsuki don’t be an ass” Yamaguchi replied jabbing Tsuki in the ribs moving to take a seat with Hinatas “It’s good to see you smile Hinata”

“Oh well thank you I suppose” Hinata replied overwhelmed with the display of warmth from a group of people he had only just met. When Coach Ukai walked into the room a couple of minutes later the room fell silent, Hinata curiously looked around at everyone noting that their eyes were fixed on the Coach. 

“Kageyama has gone home, he isn’t feeling well and I think it would be best for the time being if he were not here. Suga if you have time it may be best for you to go and talk to him. Hinata how are you feeling?” Ukai crouched down to Hinatas level looking at him with a level of fascination and sadness.

“Oh yeah, I uh feel fine actually, thank you for taking care of me everyone” Hinata smiled at everyone and began to stand up so he could make his way back to his room. 

“Tanaka and Daichi will help you back to your room” Ukai nodded to them before turning and leaving the room.

“Oh that’s really not necessary, please don’t go out of your way for me!” Hinata picked his bag up waving off their attempts to help him up.

“Nah we will, my dorm is in your direction anyway so let’s goooo” Tanaka started walking out the door smiling while Daichi waited for Hinata to catch up.

“So the teams pretty close hey?” Hinata asked as they walked back to the dorm.

“Yeah yeah we are, we have been through a lot together.” Daichi responded looking as if he was far away 

“Hey so Hinata, on Friday we are going to a club do you want to come with us?” Tanaka was grinning at him while rubbing his hands together.

“yeah alright, what’s the club called?” Hinata asked as they stopped infront of his dorm room. 

“Nekoma, here’s my number text me and I’ll text you the address and everything ! It will be awesome!” Tanka grinned handing Hinata the slip of paper with his phone number on it. 

“Thanks, I uh guess I’ll see you all Friday if I don’t see you in class?” Hinata gave a small wave to the boys before opening his door and slipping into the room.

As the boys watched Hinata go into his room they both sighed and groaned to think about what was about to unfold. Daichi turned to Tanaka as they were walking back to the clubhouse and smacked him on the back of the head.

“Ow what the hell?” Tanaka rubbed the sore spot that was definitely going to form into a bruise

“Inviting him to Nekoma? Are you crazy?”

“Daichi, they need to know he’s back, plus this will be fun!” Tanaka replied rubbing his hands together maniacally

“Your demon is showing, better stuff your tail back in before Suga sees it and smacks you right back to hell.” Daichi huffed back at Tanaka rolling his eyes 

“You know what I say is right Daichi, they would know he’s back already anyway, they would be able to feel the shift.” Tanaka pushed the door to the clubhouse open stopping just inside the room watching a frustrated Suga sitting across from Kageyama as he leaned against the wall.

“Kageyama you know what this means! You can’t just ignore it!”

“I can actually, I’ve been doing it for centuries” Kageyama replied 

“Oh you have not, he’s back earlier then he should be and with no memories, it is different this time and you better get your shit together!” Suga angrily retorted running a hand through his hair

“This is no different, why should I do anything?” Kageyama suddenly stood and began pacing the length of the small room ignoring Sugas exasperated look.

“You should get tested that’s what you should do” Tsukishima interjected not looking up from his comics he had open infront of him.

“Excuse me four eyes?” Kageyama looked towards Tsukishima gritting his teeth while continuing to pace the room.

“You heard me Kageyama, all those women you’ve been sleeping with? Trying to fill that void that we all know you can’t fill because they’re not what you’re looking for” Tsukishima stared back at Kageyama refusing to give him any sympathy knowing that Kageyama in his current state didn’t need sympathy he needed to be told the truth.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about! “ Kageyama spun away from Tsuikishima and continued pacing.

“Well, uh hate to be the one to say this but I invited him to Nekoma on Friday so... “ Tanaka rocked back and forth on his heels while avoiding eye contact with Suga who looked about ready to blow his top at them all.

“Way to go Tanaka!” Noya ran up and high fived his friend before getting him a headlock and rubbing his head while Tanaka struggled to be released.

“Why would you do that?” Suga asked rubbing his hands on his face groaning while Daichi rubbed his back trying to comfort his partner.

“At the end of the day they will know he’s back so we need to introduce him in a fashion that suits us rather then them” Tanaka replied staring at the floor sighing.

“I guess you’re right, we need to be ready though, we all know how this can go so please let’s tread carefully, I’ll talk to Ukai about the situation everyone can go now I guess.” Suga leaned back on the desk frowning at them as they passed by him but as Kageyama passed, Suga grabbed Kageyamas wrist and pulled him to a stop “I know you aren’t sleeping with those girls Kageyama and I know this hurts but you need to prepare yourself” Kageyama gave Suga a small nod before leaving the room. 

“I’ll talk to Ukai, can you please call Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa, they need to be ready and aware of the situation.” Suga asked looking at Ashai looking out the window at the moon biting his lip. Suga picked up his phone and dialed calling the one person who has remained completely impartial as he heard the click he spoke quickly

“Ushijima, he’s back.”


	3. Moment of peace

Hinata woke up just before his alarm sounded rubbing his eyes at the early hour. He groaned as he made his way to the male dorm bathroom. As he walked he saw a tall black haired male also making his way to the bathroom as they made eye contact a weird unspoken challenge was made and within seconds Hinata had vaulted off racing to the bathroom with the strange black haired male following quickly in pursuit.

"Oi idiot! You can't just start when you feel like that's cheating" the black haired male huffed leaning on the wall for support once they reached the entrance to the bathroom.

"I still won!"

"Not even" 

"I'm Hinata by the way"

"Yes, I know" the reply sounded sad, and pained and when Hinata looked up at him he struggled not to cry out as the pain in the other mans eyes caused an invisible grip to tighten around his chest, they stood in silence just looking at each other until another student made their way into the bathroom pushing past them. 

"Um so what is your name?" Hinata asked rubbing the back of his neck and glancing away from the other male. 

"Kageyama"

"Oh you're Kageyama"

"What do you mean "you're kageyama" " Kageyama used air quotes to convey his annoyance at the way Hinata said his name and noted the slight eye roll Hinata used as he did so.

"Nothing it's just that I've heard your name a lot lately and the last thing that I saw was your deep blue eyes as I fell I concious" Hinata shrugged and grinned at Kageyama causing Kageyamas annoyance to falter slightly.

"I have deep blue eyes do I?" Kageyama smirked looking down at Hinata watching as he became flustered and as red as a tomato. 

"I , uh , yeah well that is the colour of your eyes is it not?" 

"Oh yes but please tell me more about the colour of them and how deep are they?" Kageyama responded his smirk getting wider

"You wanna know something Kageyama?" Hinata tapped his chin thoughtfully before a slow grin spread across his face.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Your face is really scary!" Hinata giggled before making his way into the bathroom pushing past the surprised Kageyama who had frozen on the spot.

"I, you , this is my only face! It's the face I was born with!" Kageyama sputtered angrily before following him into the bathroom where they both made their way into the individual stalls. When Hinata got out of the shower Kageyama was already gone, much to Hinatas disappointment.

Hinata picked up his books and checked his schedule. Since it was the first week for him he was allowed to do some "class shopping" so he'd decided to pick some really weird off centre topics to start his first day and then get into the more serious stuff tomorrow. 

His first class was called History of the occult/supernatural he was actually quite excited about this subject as he thoroughly enjoyed the subject. As Hinata walked into the large classroom he noticed a tall individual with red hair sitting in the middle row tapping his pencil on the desk whilst staring off into the distance . 

Hinata made his way towards the individual almost like he was drawn towards him, he sat down a few seats away pulling out his belongings waiting for the teacher to arrive. As he looked around he noted the male next to him had his book open with all different types of drawings most of which were angel wings of all different shapes, sizes and colours.

"You know it's rude to look over someone's shoulder orange" 

Startled by this Hinata almost fell smack into the next seat with how far he was leaning over.  
"Oh I'm sorry it's just some of those drawings look oddly familiar, like I've seen them somewhere before" 

"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't Who can tell?" The red haired male replied looking at the blackboard squinting before looking back at him.

"Uh, I'm Hinata!" 

"I'm Tendou Satori, but just call me Tendou, Ushiwaka is the only one who usually calls me Satori" Tendou giggled at the thought of his partner he would describe him as quiet and thoughtful but although he is quiet he has a huge presence. 

"That's awesome! Your name is cool!" Hinata beamed at him fidgeting excitedly in his seat.

"So what are you studying?" Tendou asked Hinata not looking up from his book where he had resumed drawing.

"I was thinking about studying to be a teacher but I am actually not sure what I want to do, I feel like something big is going to happen in my life but I just can't tell what it is yet ! The truth is that I came to Karasuno because I felt drawn to it I just had this feeling that I had to be here but I also feel like it’s all fsssh, wam, bang, doof! Ya know? I can’t quite describe the feeling" Hinata glanced sideways at Tendou to find the other man squinting at him after a few moments he gave Hinata a small nod. 

Before Hinata could ask anymore questions the professor arrived and began to hand out the syllabus and explain the requirements of the class to the students as Hinata started taking notes he noticed out of the corner of his eye Tendou had continued to watch him silently.

After class had ended he followed Tendou out of the class room hoping to ask him more questions about the drawings he had saw but as he was walking beside Tendou he was suddenly tackled to the ground landing face first into the grass next to the walkway. 

As he lifted his head he could hear laughter coming from above him noting that two males had piled on top of him, as he tried to wiggle out from underneath the two he heard another male come running up.

“Hey, Hey, Hey! Is this a dog pile?” The excited male yelled 

“Bokuto please don’t”

But it was too late the third male took his opportunity leaped on top of the other two effectively crushing Hinata into the grass again. 

“Get off us Bokuto! You’re bloody heavy” 

“Aww come on, I thought this was a dog pile!” 

All three of the men got off Hinata pushing themselves to sit besides him, as Hinata sat up he tried to remain mad at the three of them but he couldn’t help but start laughing along with them.

“Tanaka, Noya you guys are heavy as well I felt like I was being crushed !” Hinata continued to giggle before taking a deep breath and looking up at where Tendou now stood with another male who was watching them with curious eyes.

“Hey man, are you calling me fat?” Tanaka pouted at Hinata before laughing again

“No im calling you heavy” Hinata snorted at him, it was interesting he’d only been at this school 3 days and he suddenly had so many new friends? Not that he minded but they had sort of bestowed their friendship on him without a second thought, easily integrating themselves into his life. As the boys continued to giggle the 3rd boy who had jumped on top of Hinata had moved to sit down with them.

“Oh shit sorry, Hinata this is Bokuto and Akashi they’re from a different school but take some courses here as well” 

“I apologise for Bokuto jumping on top of you” the man standing next to Tendou smiled softly before giving the other man a stern look. 

“Oh no it’s totally fine, it was uh good fun? I enjoyed being included I guess?” Hinata laughed before looking at Bokutos eyes recognising the mischeviois glint that resided there knowing this wasn’t something unusual for him. 

“ See Akashi! He doesn’t mind the rough housing! You’re no fun!” Bokuto pouted before crossing his arms in an almost childish tantrum but instead of Akashi addressing his partners temper tantrum he turned his attention to Tendou who had been watching the whole thing with a smile that held something mysterious. 

“How is Ushijima?”

“He is fine, preparing himself for Friday but he is fine.” 

“Mmm so will you be attending Friday?”

“Yes well I suppose it is required of me isn’t it?”

“Yes I suppose it is, this time is different though can you feel it?”

“Yes, I can feel it, something is different in the air this time around” Tendous brows furrowed as something did feel different this time but he couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly what it was. This time was different for all of them, Hinata couldn’t remember his past and had absolutely no memory of his team however even with these differences something still felt off as if something that was always interwoven with Hinata wasn’t there. This time was an opportunity, an opportunity to fix everything. /p>

With that both Akashi and Tendou looked at the group of boys sitting on the grass a small smile was pulling at Akashis lips he watched as his partner made extravagantly large gestures to go with whatever story he was telling. 

They were both glad for this small moment of peace as they knew it was short lived. This would be the last moment of peace any of them would get for awhile.


	4. The bonds that bind

Friday night arrived and Hinata was standing infront of Nekoma waiting for Suga and the others to arrive before going inside. The club was painted a deep red with black detailing and on the sign with the clubs name it had detailing which included a design of cat ears on top of the N and a cat tail attached to the a. 

As Hinata waited he began scrolling through his phone when suddenly Hinata was almost knocked off his feet. 

“Oh shit sorry” the offender turned to apologise to Hinata turning to look at him the offender looked Hinata up and down with a smirk “Oh well, I’m not as sorry as I was a second ago especially since I get to look at your beautiful face” 

“Is that so?” Hinata giggled looking up at the man who winked at him.

“It Is, are you heading into the club?” 

“Yeah I am, I’m just waiting for some friends before I go in” Hinata smiled glancing around looking for the group of friends who were now running late. The two stood together making small talk while waiting for Hinata friends, as they waited another male with a tongue piercing walked up to them smiling.

“Atsumu what’s up man!”

“Terushima, long time no see”

“Yes well this is a special night so I decided to show my face, now who is your little friend?” Terushima asked as he leaned off Atsumus shoulder bending slightly to make eye contact with Hinata. 

“I’m really not that little and I’m Hinata nice to meet you.”

“Ah, well that’s lovely, well what is a pretty thing like you standing out here for? We should be inside 5 shots deep already!” Terushima took his arm from around Atsumus shoulder and began rubbing his hands together

“I’m waiting for my friends but they’re obviously running late” Hinata checked his phone again but when he looked up he saw Suga and the rest of his friends turn the street corner walking towards the entrance. As Hinata watched them he noticed Nishanoya was bouncing around the group talking excitedly with Tanaka.

“Ah, Suga and the rest, that’d be right” Terushima leaned back on the balls of his feet whistling through his teeth as he did so appearing to get quite irritated.

“Well little mouse I suppose we had better make our escape, we are not on good terms with Suga and his little gang” Atsumu smirked when Suga made eye contact with him watching the other males eyes narrowing at him from down the street. 

“Why is that?” Hinatas brow furrowed at the thought that Suga could be mad at anyone he was just such a sweet and caring person. 

“Suga is a bit of a mum and he protects those who he classes as his children. He acts a bit like a rabid dog, but basically it’s a long story for some other time.” Atsumu brushed some hair from Hinatas face and tucked it behind his ears smirking as a familiar black haired male turned the corner just in time to see what he was doing “I’ll see you inside little mouse” 

Hinata blinked turning very red and giving a small wave as the other walked away. As he turned Suga was standing behind him frowning in the direction the two males had walked in before looking down at Hinata with a small smile. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah! I’m just excited to get inside with you guys” 

“Hinata, did those boys say anything to you?”

“About anything in particular ?”

“Did they say anything strange?”

“No, just small talk they actually seemed really nice” Hinata smiled at the thought of the blond male who had touched his hair making a blush rise to his cheeks again. At this stage Daichi was standing next to Suga with a hand on his shoulder glancing off in the direction of the club. 

“Hinata!” 

“Noya! Tanka!” 

Both boys put their arms around Hinata shoulders dragging him towards the entrance with them smiling and joking while the others trailed behind them.

“This is going to be a blast! You’ll get to meet Kenma and Kuroo! They’re awesome especially Kuroo, he actually owns this place” Tanaka smiled as they walked in not even being stopped by the bouncers at the front door

“Should they have stopped us?” Hinata asked turning around noticing that none of the team were being stopped by the bouncers at the door. 

“Nah, Kuroo is a personal friend” Noya smiled as they got to the end of the corridor and pushed open the door. The club that they entered was packed with people dancing and swaying along to the loud music. Tanaka and Noya pushed Hinata towards the bar where they met with an extremely tall silver haired male bartender. 

“Lev! What’s up!” Noya yelled at the bartender over the loud music waving frantically. 

“Noya, Tanaka! What brings you to Nekoma tonight?” Lev grinned at them leaning down and resting his head on the palms of his hands. 

“To drink and get shit faced!” Tanka yelled back at him smiling before placing an order for some shots for the three of them.

“Ah so the usual, now who is this new guest you have brought with you? It’s not often you bring new people by” Lev shifted his attention to Hinata who had been watching the interaction with a grin darting his eyes between the trio as they spoke. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m Hinata” 

“Lovely to meet you Hinata, welcome to Nekoma” 

“Thank you, I haven’t been to a club before, where I’m from they didn’t have clubs” Hinata smiled before downing his shot brows furrowing with the bitter taste that made its way down his throat. 

“Really? Well I hope your first experience is a spectacular one with your two companions I’m sure it’ll be a blast” Lev grinned before turning around to serve some other people who had made their way up to the bar. 

“Where are you from Hinata?” Tanaka turned towards Hinata curiously.

“Well I moved around a lot because I was in foster care but I’ve never lived anywhere with a night club it’s always been somewhere out in the sticks” Hinata replied thoughtfully before turning back to the bar and waiting for Lev to come back their way so he could order another drink. 

“You’re not from Tokyo?” Tanaka frowned at Hinata making eye contact with Noya who was also frowning at this information. 

“I wish! I’ve never been to Tokyo!” Hinata shrugged before turning around to observe the dance floor.

“I wonder where Tsukishima and Yams are?” Noya glanced around the club looking for the other men “and where are the others?” 

“Tsuki and Yams are probably in some dark corner, Suga, Daichi and Asahi are probably talking to Ushijima and the others are probably mingling, you know how they like to be social at these things” Tanaka looked around for a moment before calling out to Lev who was talking to some other customers.

“Hey Lev, where are Kenma and Kuroo?” 

“Upstairs with Ushijima, they should be back down soon.” Lev responded with a serious look on his face before serving some other customers.

“You guys aren’t like drug lords or something are you?” Hinata raised an eyebrow at the pair who had turned to stare at him before collapsing into complete hysterics.

“No man, no we are not!” Tanaka replied holding his stomach while laughing, when Tanaka looked up he saw Kageyama standing on the side of the dance floor talking with some girl who promptly took his hand before pulling him towards the bathrooms. This caused Tanakas lip to curl up in disgust as he watched them disappear he stood up to follow them.

Daichi and Suga sat on one of the large black leather couches joining them was Asahi, Bokuto, Akashi and Tendou. Ushijima sat in a high backed chair in between the black couches his back facing the windows which looked down onto the dance floor while Kenma and Kuroo sat on the bar stools at the bar in the VIP lounge.

As they waited Atsumu and Terushima joined them smirking as they walked past Suga and Daichi to sit on the opposite black couch

“Now that most of us are here we should begin” Ushijima adjusted himself in his seat to get more comfortable looking around at the collection of people in the room. “As we are all aware Hinata has returned, and part of the contract that we all signed it is a requirement that his return is formally acknowledged, does everyone understand this?” 

“Yeah yeah, we were all there when the contract was written, can we please move on” Atsumu replied inspecting his finger nails and ignoring the glare sent to him from Tendou. 

“Right, well, as far as I have been informed Hinata has no memory of his past reincarnations nor is he aware of what he is, this leads us to believe we are being given the opportunity to change his fate and our own.” Ushijima relayed this information waiting for everyone to process it before continuing “ I have been looking through the records but nothing it appears has been foretold, we need to tread carefully especially due to the fact he doesn’t remember anything” 

“So let’s go inform him then” Terushima hopped to his feet heading towards the door but before he could make it Kuroo had grabbed him by the wrist pulling him back.

“You know what has happened each time he has regained his memories and powers, do you want him to die or to suffer?” Kuroo growled at Terushima gripping his wrist even tighter.

“We are immortal so even if he does die we will see him when he’s reincarnated however we have a new development and Atsumu has a new strategy for us this time.” Terushima smirked and ripped his wrist from Kuroos grasp before returning to his seat next to Atsumu

“Yes, he usually would reincarnate however this time is different we do not fully understand the implications of these small changes” Tendou looked over at Terushima with a look of distaste.

“Tch, you should remember Tendou you only switched sides quite recently so don’t give me that look of disgust” Atsumu watched Tendou shrink into himself at the reminder of his past transgressions. 

“Do not bring up such irrelevant topics” Ushijima watched Atsumu with a look of displeasure making Atsumu squirm with discomfort. Atsumu might be a powerful figure but he knew better to take on the Angel of records who had been alive more then a thousand years longer then him. 

“What plan do you have for Hinata ? What are you planning Atsumu” Sugas glass shattered in his hand causing whiskey and blood to drench the floor. 

“Such a temper Suga, tsk tsk you need to keep your partner in check Daichi” Atsumu smirked at the pair watching as Suga become more enraged by the second “Well anyway I plan to transfer Hinatas soulmate bond from Kageyama to me” Atsumu sat back smirking as he watched Suga pick glass out of his hand the cuts instantly healing. Asahi used his power to restore the glass back into a cup refilling it with whiskey before handing it back to Suga who chose to gently place it on the table to stop himself from shattering it again.

“You have no right to that Atsumu, you’re the reason we are in this predicament, hundreds of millions years of shit and you want to continue to play games?” Akashi had spoken up glaring at Atsumu who continued to smirk at the others discomfort.

“Soulmate bonds can be transferred.” Atsumu replied sipping his drink

“Only if one of the soulmates rejects the other completely and without a doubt” Daichi looked over at Atsumu expressionless refusing to bite knowing that the latter was using bait to cause unrest.

“Well Kageyama doesn’t appear that interested in Hinata intact on my way up I saw him with a lovely female” Terushima swirled his drink knowingly before making eye contact with Suga who was frowning. 

“Kageyama has been through a lot, this has hurt him more then all of us, you know what it’s like when your soulmate dies don’t you? The excruciating pain? The actual feeling of the thread snapping losing the connection hold you together ? Imagine living through all of that 135 times. We cannot fully comprehend the pain as most of us who are mated haven’t had our mate die so do not try to play his coping mechanism against him”Kenma replied looking up from his game staring at the other male with a look that was completely unreadable. The couples in the room looked at each other with unreadable expressions each providing comfort to their partners in silence unable to bare the thought of losing their other halves. 

“The truth of the matter is that while I am disgusted, Atsumu can transfer the soul bond if he somehow makes Hinata completely reject Kageyama.” Ushijima frowned at the prospect of this as it was only a mind game made to cause trouble. 

“Aren’t you meant to stay impartial in these matters Ushijima? You are the unbiased party and judge in these matters.”

“I am impartial and factual Terushima however soulmate bonds were made to be protected not tossed around for your enjoyment” Ushijima glanced at the man exasperatedly before making eye contact with Tendou smiling softly.

“Atsumu, this isn’t a game, the only way to stop these reincarnations is if Kageyama and Hinata correct the soul bond. You know that if they don’t none of ours will correct either.” Asahi spoke softly to Atsumu who was taking a drink smirking.

With that said Atsumu stood and finished his drink before setting it on the table infront of him bowing towards Ushijima condescendingly.

“Ushijima, it has been somewhat good to see you, however this meeting is going nowhere. This meeting was to formally inform us that Hinata had returned and you have. We will take our leave now after all Angels and demons don’t mix well together for long periods right?” Atsumu and Terushima made their way towards the door, but just before Terushima left the room he unfurled his large black wings and bowed to the group who were watching him with careful eyes. 

“Let the games begin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I love and respect all characters / ships in Haikyuu and picking characters for the opposite team was really difficult!


	5. The past influences our present

“Let the games begin”

The words hung bitterly in the air the group silently understanding the threat the other man had made. The silence stretched for what felt like an eternity no one quite knowing what to say. Tendou stood up and moved silently to stand looking out onto the dance floor watching as the people swayed and moved together to the rhythm of the music.

“Well, what are we going to do now?” Suga sighed exasperatedly rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes before leaning his head on the back of the couch. 

“We can’t do anything” Kuroo stood and went behind the bar freshening up his drink “ As much as I would like to rip Atsumus head clean off I have a feeling he knows something we do not. We are all bound to the same fate and he knows that.” 

Before anyone could say anything the door to the lounge door was thrown open with a loud bang startling the group in walked two very familiar faces. 

“Ah shit, are we late?” 

“Yes Oikawa you’re extremely late.” 

“See Iwachan I told you we should have flown” 

“You kept getting distracted by shiny objects a taxi seemed the quickest way” 

“That is not true!” 

“If it shines and you can see your reflection Oikawa I bet you did get distracted!” Bokuto barked a laugh out having remained completely silent during the whole meeting. Oikawa huffed at Bokuto offended at the joke that he was just vain and shallow. 

“Why is the air in here so stale? I’m assuming the meeting didn’t go well?”

“You have the gift of foresight Oikawa, you know it didn’t go well” 

“I have the gift of foresight if I choose to look, I didn’t realise I needed to look into the future to see what an asshole Atsumu could be” Oikawa and Iwa hung up their jackets before moving towards the bar where Kuroo poured them a drink. 

“Ushijima, could you please as the almighty record keeper explain to me what has happened ?” Oikawa asked Ushijima sweetly noting the way a blush spread up his cheeks causing to Oikawa roll his eyes inwardly. 

Tendou tensed slightly hearing the way Oikawa had asked Ushijima, their was history to the three of them and it wasn’t pretty. Tendou and Ushijima were around the same age and had been soulmates their whole lives, their relationship though was complicated. Tendou was a Demon and his job was looked upon as less then favourable. When Hinata fell from grace the punishment for those Angel or Demon that had supported him was that the soulmate bond was twisted like two pieces of string curled tight. 

This was hard for every pair, the strain they felt from not being quite together took its toll on a lot of them. Tendous punishment was particularly harsh instead of twisting the bond Ushijima and Oikawa were made to temporarily fall in love forsaking the soulmate bond they already had with Tendou and Iwazumi. The pain of not only watching your other half fall in love with someone else but the consistent tug of the bond wanting to come free was excruciating for him and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa recovered quite quickly once the bond although twisted was restored. Tendou however struggled coming to terms with it, he already had trust issues and low self esteem so to watch his partner be claimed so easily caused him a lot of distress. 

“Certainly Oikawa, Atsumu has decided to try and claim Hinatas soul bond for himself - he sounds like he’s planning to start world was 3” Ushijima spoke however his eyes were firmly fixed on Tendou who wasn’t making eye contact with anyone chewing on his thumb nail. 

“He realises that Kageyama has to 100% sever his right to Hinata? Something Kageyama no matter how exhausted and frail he is would do? Atsumu has been in love with Hinata since day dot but his pettiness is getting ridiculous. He realised this would be excruciatingly painful for Hinata?” 

Tendou who had been chewing on his nail nervously while watching the dance floor dropped his hand to his elbows hugging his arms around himself “I honestly don’t think he cares at this point, he knows he can’t go toe to toe with us.”

Kenma who had been playing his game silently looking up at the group sighing “The only thing we can do at this stage is to encourage Kageyama and Hinata to reunite but considering Kageyamas current rebellion on the subject we need to push harder” 

“Kenma is right, Kageyama is exhausted while he won’t give up the bond he doesn’t seem to be in any mood or state of mind to protect it fully either.” Daichi spoke out leaning his head into his palm “Unrelated but how did a bunch of angels and demons end up working together again?” 

A chorus of soft chuckles were released into the room as the tension was broken. They all knew why they were there it was fairly simple, that beautiful orange haired boy had become their sun and the black hair boy their moon. No one would cloud them again, no one. 

As the room fell into a comfortable silence a loud thundering boom sounded downstairs in the nightclub everyone on their feet in an instant.

“Those fuckers better not be ruining my bar again Suga” Kuroo growled before striding towards the door throwing it open and walking out.

“Why when we leave them alone do they do this!” 

All parties except Ushijima and Tendou moved out of the door down towards the night club hoping that it wasn’t one of the boys fighting again. 

“Satori” Ushijima approached softly placing a hand gently on his waist standing behind him “I can feel your distress, what is wrong?” 

“Nothing, just old memories resurfacing it will pass” Tendou tilted his head to look up at his partner before gently moving away “I need some air though, you should probably follow the others I am going to go outside for awhile but I will come back.” 

Ushijima slowly nodded as he took Tendous hand gently pulling him towards the door and down the stairs into the mass of people. 

Tanaka had lost Kageyama in the mass of people in the club, unluckily for Kageyama this time Tanaka had seen him. Tanakas special ability just happened to be tracking.

As Tanaka tracked Kageyama to a bunch of rooms that looked like they were used for storage he listened carefully for any sound of Kageyama and to his delight it came in the form of a breathy whisper and with that confirmation Tanaka stood back, lifted his leg and with a deep breath broke the door clean off it a hinges. 

When the dust cleared he took in the sight infront of him, it wasn’t a female that currently had their lips on Kageyamas neck leaving red angry marks along it, or their hand in his pants it was someone he was unfortunately very familiar with. 

Sakusa 

At that moment Tanaka saw red he leapt forward gripping onto Sakusas shirt snarling baring his large canines before throwing the man through the doorway into the other wall before stalking forward and without giving the other man a second to think he straddled the male landing blow after blow on the male.

While Tanaka was throwing Sakusa he had forgotten that Sakusa still had his hands down Kageyamas pants causing Kageyama to be thrown into the wall beside the door. As Kageyama got his bearings he saw Tanaka straddling Sakusa punching him mercilessly he ducked forward quickly and tackled Tanaka off of Sakusa who was already healing giggling as he did so. 

In true Tanaka fashion he came up swinging and as he dodged a punch thrown by kageyama he grabbed the front of Kageyamas shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

“What is wrong with you Kageyama? He’s back! What are you doing?!”

“None of your damn business Tanaka”

“How could you?” With fucking Sakusa? Are you kidding me!” 

“Fuck off”

As Tanaka went to respond he was suddenly very aware of cold metal blade sitting at his throat pinching the skin. 

“I feel like I should repay you for those nasty little punches you just gave me Tanaka” Sakusa deliberately sounded out Tanakas name mockingly 

“Fuck off Sakusa, at the moment you disgust me about as much as he does.” 

“Well how about another topic? How is my brother Noya?” Tanaka hissed at that recognising the threat the question asked.

“I wouldn’t let his mate hear you saying his name Sakusa, he will rip your throat out” Tanaka replied gritting his teeth and retracting his canines turning slightly the knife digging deeper into his neck until a thin line of blood trickled down. 

“Sakusa, get off Tanaka right now” a low threatening voice called from down the hallway, as all three of them turned they saw a crowd of familiar faces infront of the group a silver haired male who was growling lowly in his throat. Sakusa stepped back smirking at the group who were now watching the trio closely.

“I guess the fun is over for now Kageyama” Sakusa glided slowly towards him reaching up to gently grip his jaw before leaning in to give him a gentle kiss before turning and walking out the emergency exit at the other end of the hall.

Kageyama could feel the disappointment radiating off of his family from a mile away he turned to face them but before he could say anything his head snapped to the side violently his face stinging. As he turned to look at his family he expected to see Suga standing infront of him but to his surprise it was Daichi he stumbled back slightly watching the other male. 

“You, how could you? This is not all about you Kageyama - you know if you do not fix what is broken we all suffer! This is not a joke!” Daichi was yelling viciously at Kageyama the hurt and betrayal plastered across his face. The room was silent no one dare breathe, while it was normal for Suga to get upset and lecture Kageyama it was almost unheard of for Daichi to not only slap Kageyama but to have an outburst such as this. 

“Are you guys all okay?” Hinatas small voice caused everyone to stop turning to look at at him with wide eyes “ Oh crap Kageyama you’re bleeding !” 

Hinata surged forward past the others straight to Kageyama moving his hand to touch Kageyamas face to fully inspect his wounds but as he was about to touch him Kageyama recoiled violently stumbling backwards.

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

“I’m sorry I just-“

“I said don’t touch me!” As Kageyamas head snapped up his canines extended causing Hinata to stumble backwards into Daichi who used his hand to steady Hinata. Bokuto and Kuroo moved forward quickly hooking Kageyama under the armpits and hauling the younger man outside of the fire exit with Tsuki, Tanaka and Yams following behind them quickly and silently. 

Akashi sighed loudly watching his partner haul a hissing and snarling Kageyama outside. They all turned and made their way back towards the dance floor ignoring what had just occurred in favour of getting a drink. 

Suga, Daichi and Noya walked back to the bar with Hinata ordering a few more drinks and settling into more mundane comversation. As the night wore on Suga and Daichi decided to call it a night as they had exams to study for the next day.

As they were leaving Hinata stopped the pair looking up at them closely. 

“What happened back there?” 

Suga bit his lip nervously before looking down at the expectant male awaiting an answer he wasn’t quite ready to comprehend.

“It’s a bit of a long story, one that we can’t get into at this point but please understand that we will tell you but for now we can’t” Suga watched as Hinata nodded his head before he gave him a hug and a wave turning to leave with Daichi. 

Hinata didn’t particularly like that answer but he could tell the older male was conflicted about something and decided to be patient. However as he turned to make his way back to Noya he was met with a familiar face.

“Ah, I’ve found you little mouse, would you like to play?” 

Hinata looked up at the male licking his lips as he did so before giving a very hesitant nod letting himself be pulled onto the dance floor.

Tendou knew he had been outside for awhile but he needed time to get his head on straight. Seeing Oikawa and Terushima on the same night was definitely bringing up some painful and unwarranted memories. 

A hand snaked it’s way around Tendous waist moving lower to rest on his hip. Tendou stopped breathing momentarily, he knew exactly who it was before they spoke. 

“Tendou, my little monster how good it is to see you again”

“Terushima, let go of me”

“Why? We are just having a friendly chat? I thought you would have missed me ?” 

Tendou hissed loudly at the male attempting to wrench himself from the males grip however the other male held him tightly pulling Tendou flush against him back to chest. 

“That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth” 

“I wasn’t so disgusting when Ushijima wasn’t around “ Terushima replied leaning into Tendous ear blowing hot air across it delighted when he felt the other man shiver. Disgust or attraction didn’t really bother him.

“Don’t Terushima, you know for a fact that I didn’t know what I was doing!” 

“Ah yes, as I remember the pain was just excruciating wasn’t it? I remember helping turn that pain into something heavenly, would you like a reminder?” Terushimas tongue darted out quickly licking the side of his ear causing the man to thrash slightly against him. 

“Terushima, you’re going too far! Get off!” Tendou began to panic his breath coming out in shallow pants his body becoming heavy sagging against the other man. Tendou felt Terushimas hand coming up to cup his chin but as soon as the feeling of his fingers grazing his jaw the feeling was gone, he could feel a different presence behind the pair and he felt relieved when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Terushima, release Satori now, He has asked you to leave him be and you’re being rather persistent.” Ushijimas jaw ticked violently trying to keep his temper under control as he held onto Terushimas wrist with an iron grip watching the other man closely.

“Didn’t Tendou tell you? He likes it when I play a bit rough” Terushima smirked as he heard Tendous small whimper of shame “Isn’t that right my little monster ?” 

With that Ushijima crushed the other mans wrist enjoying the feeling of the bones cracking under his grip. Still holding onto Terushimas limp wrist Ushijima moved infront of him grabbing a hold of Satoris hand he gently tugged him out of the hold he was in pulling him into an embrace dropping Terushimas wrist.

“That hurt Ushijima, did I hit a nerve?” Terushima flexed his wrist that had now reset itself before looking up at the pair Tendou still cuddling into Ushijimas chest. 

“Not at all Terushima, however it is bad manners to hold onto someone who has asked you to let them go. In future if I catch you doing it again I will give you a harsher punishment” Terushima could hear the unspoken threat Ushijima had just dealt out, not that it mattered to Terushima he had done his job and sown the seeds of discord.

“As you wish” 

Ushijima watched Terushimas retreating form as the other made his way back into the club. Ushijima turned his attention to Satori who was sobbing quietly against his chest. 

“My love, I think it’s time we went home” Ushijima took a deep breathe watching as he moved away to wipe the tears from his eyes “The others are trying to calm Kageyama down he almost went feral, for an Angel Prince he is a pain.”

“Again? He’s going to have us run through sedatives like water, it’s the 4th time this month!” Tendou looked up at Ushijima who was watching him with a small smile. 

“Yes well, he’s still young and they never learn. How about we go home and watch a movie?”

“450 years old is not young” Tendou scoffed taking Ushijimas hand as they began to walk down the street. 

“Comparing to our age he is but a child” 

“Waka why do you have to remind me we are so old?” Tendou groaned looking up at his partners mouth pull into a small smirk. 

“We need to shift now Tendou, are you ready?” 

“Are we going Angel or eagle tonight?”

“Eagle, you still need to practice your landings Satori” a small smile played at his lips letting go of his partners arm as they reached the edge of the park before shifting into a large brown eagle perching on his partners outstretched arm. 

“Fine, and Oi don’t scratch me with your large ass talons again! You ruined my shirt last time” and with that Tendou suddenly shifted into a smaller reddish looking eagle using his wings to push up and follow his partner to their home across the city.


	6. Owls, crows and cats

When Hinata woke the next morning he could tell he was somewhere unfamiliar the sun was streaming over his face causing him to squint and groan as he sat up.

His head was throbbing and he definitely wasn’t on his dorm room it was way too nice of a room to be his dorm room. He held his throbbing head in his hands he stood up to have a look around the room, he noted lots of pictures on the walls of what he assumed was family and friends. He noted under a stack of papers was a picture as he picked it up the people in the photo looked exactly like Kageyama and the man he met last night, before he could study it further the door to the bedroom snapped open causing him to drop the photo back on the side table.

“Oh you’re finally awake sleepy head ” Atsumu smiled eyes darting to the picture that was now out of place “I made breakfast if you’d like to come eat?”

“Uh yeah sure, hopefully that will fix my headache” Hinata smiled back following him as he left the roomand headed towards the kitchen “ So uh, I don’t remember much of last night did we uh..”

“Have sex? No you were almost blackout drunk so I bought you back to my place as it’s closer then your dorms, I like my partners to be fully awake and aware I like them to know the merchandise they’re sampling” Atsumu winked at him causing a blush to spread from Hinatas cheeks all the way to his ears. Atsumu placed a plate down on the kitchen counter motioning Hinata to sit down while he sat on the other side directly facing Hinata.

“This food is so good! You’re a good cook!”

“Thanks, I’ve lived long enough to get food” Atsumu smirked as he watched the other demolish the food on his plate.

“Aren’t we the same age?” Hinata knitted his brows together in confusing looking up at Atsumu

“Yeah around that, so what are your plans for today?”

“I have a volleyball practice, oh shit shit shit! What time is it?”

“9am, what time does volleyball start ?”

“10, shit how far away is the campus?” Hinata stood up in a fluster and began looking for his other belongings “I’m going to be late for my first practice! Ugh”

“About half an hour? Look how about I drive you? I’m headed in that direction anyway” Atsumu picked up his keys twirling them around his finger

“That’s really generous but, I have to stop at my dorm first so I can change clothes and then I have to face over there!” Hinata grabbed his wallet, keys and phone before turning to head out of the door “Thank you so much for the food!”

“No seriously, I have to go to Karasuno campus anyway so it’d be a waste for you to catch public transport if I’m going in the same direction!” Atsumu gently grabbed his wrist pulling him back in his direction so they were face to face “plus how about you repay me by letting me take you out for dinner?”

“Oh, um yeah alright” Hinata flushed red again for the second time this morning, the two cleaned up and headed out. Once they reached the dorms Hinata changed quickly running out of the door before running into somebodies chest.

“Oh shit I’m so sorry!” Hinata rubbed his nose before taking a peak at the person he had run into “ oh hey, I thought you would have left already!”

“I was about to but the person I have to meet is actually over at the volleyball courts so I thought I would walk with you”

Atsumu and Hinata walked toward the volleyball court in comfortable silence, occasionally bumping up against each other as they walked. Once they got to the gym Hinata saw a familiar black haired male talking quietly with another male Hinata wasn’t familiar with.

“Sakusa! Hey man, glad we could catch up”

The unfamiliar male turned watching the pair until his eyes locked with Hinatas his lip curled up in a snarl before turning back to Kageyama. Hinata recoiled slightly unsure what had caused such a violent reaction in the other man.

“Don’t worry about Sakusa, he’s actually a big softie he just has a really tough exterior” Atsumu came to stand directly opposite Kageyama while Hinata was directly opposite Sakusa who had an unimpressed look on his face.

“You’re short”

“You’re rude” Hinata replied quickly staring right back at the other man, no one said anything for a minute or so cause the 4 men to stand around awkwardly “So are we done stating facts or?”

Atsumu burst out laughing clutching his sides as he wheezed, this caused Hinata to begin laughing hard as well, the harder he laughed the more off balance he became until he moved his hand onto Atsumus forearm to steady himself all eyes suddenly staring at his hand.

“So uh Sakusa this is Hinata”

“Yes I know who he is, should we go?” Sakusa tapped his foot impatiently before turning and gently planting a kiss on Kageyamas lips, Kageyama went stiff not pushing the man away but not responding to it either. When Sakusa turned back to face the others he smirked at Hinata in retaliation Hinata rolled his eyes and looked away. Watching him kiss Kageyama made Hinatas gut twist uncomfortably he wasn’t sure why but the other man touching Kageyama just seemed wrong.

“Yes yes, so Hinata I’ll text you to make a date?”

“Yeah that would be great” Hinata smiled as the other man leaned down and gave him ahug before leaving with the other man. Once they left both Hinata and Kageyama realised they were completely alone together.

“Kageyama” Hinata said politely turning so his body faced the other male, however Kageyama didn’t appear to want to play ball and turned around shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Hinata” he hissed before leaving the younger man to follow behind him. Hinata huffed at the other mans rudeness but began walking towards the gym with him.

As they entered the gym Tanaka and Nishanoya sped towards Hinata almost knocking him off his feet with the force of their enthusiasm. As soon as they stopped infront of him they began talking about the night before.

“So Hinata, after you went dancing we couldn’t find you did someone get lucky?” Tanaka raised his eyebrows smirking while Nishanoya nudged him playfully jumping up and down on the spot.

“Guys!” Hinata went as red as a tomato ducking his eyes to the floor while the other two snorted chuckling as they watched the other male try to shield himself from them.

“Oh come on! Tell us!”

“Yeah Hinata ! Tell your Senpais!”

“Okay okay! No nothing happened like that, he said I was way too drunk so he just let me sleep it off at his place - he made me breakfast though and asked me on a date” Hinata looked up and smiled at them and though they were smiling back he could see that the smile wasn’t quite meeting their eyes however before he could ask a loud bang was heard, the trio turned their head to see Kageyama heaving with a deflated volleyball in his hand.

Quickly as if practiced Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Tsuki and Daichi were at his side in a second gently coaxing him outside. Kageyama was resisting heavily, he watched as Daichi leaned into Kageyamas ear and whispered something watching as Kageyama went slack. Suga walked over to Hinata blocking his view of Kageyama smiling down at him.

“Hinata! I’m so glad you’re here, are you excited for our little practice game with Nekoma?”

“Oh yeah, I’m looking forward to getting back into action!” Hinata gave a 100watt smile at the idea of playing another team he was always super competitive. As they walked onto the court everyone took their positions, they had an hour before Nekoma turned up so they thought they’d just have a 3 on 3 game together to warm up so Hinata could get into the groove.

As he approached his spot Kageyama turned to look at him his face and eyes blank almost looking like he was out of it. Hinata walked forward gently placing a hand on his shoulder however as he did he felt like he was jolted forward into a memory.

_In this memory he was standing on a cliff beside a black haired male with silver wings who was holding his hand they were talking quietly, Hinata couldn’t make out what the other man was saying but he had a feeling deep down that it was something sweet. Standing next to this male Hinata felt invincible, he felt so strong._

_In the memory he heard someone call him as he turned around 3 figures appeared looking extremely desperate and frantic. They were all talking but Hinata couldn’t make out what they were saying however with the frantic gestures they were making Hinata could tell it was important._

_Suddenly a flash so bright Hinata had to shield his eyes as he squinted he noticed a person suddenly infront of him he saw them lift their hands and before he could react he was falling all he could hear was screaming._

When he came back to the present he stumbled back from Kageyama who had grabbed his wrist gently to stop him from falling backwards. Hinata blinked the whole gym was silent all eyes were on him boring into him as if he had done something horribly wrong.

“I’m really sorry I just..” Hinata trailed off beginning to feel self conscious before he could fully panic Kageyama moved to stand infront of him blocking the others from his view.

“Since you’re the middle blocker we should practice since I’m one of the setters, let’s see what you’ve got” Kageyama gently rubbed circles into Hinatas wrist before gently releasing it and stepping back. Kageyama took a deep steadying breathe, he hadn’t meant to cause Hinata to remember anything but a soulmate bond especially one as unique and complicated as theirs could be unpredictable.

Suga watched as Kageyama stepped back from Hinata before moving to get a ball he stepped forward quietly to talk to Hinata.

“Are you alright ?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just some crazy dreams lately and that one just happened to leak into my waking life”

“Judging by your face you’re not ready to talk about it but just know when you’re ready I and the rest of the team are here for you” Suga watched as Hinata nodded his understanding before smiling brightly “ on to more important things, just to give you fair warning Kageyama can be a bit of a slave driver as a setter he means extremely well but he can be a bit difficult so ignore what he says sometimes okay?”

Hinata nodded grinning at the Suga before taking up his position bouncing excitedly waiting for Kageyama and the others to get themselves ready to rock and roll. They continued to practice the Nekoma team arrived placing their gear down they began to warm up. The play came to a halt as everyone took a break preparing for their actual practice game against Nekoma.

Hinata noticed a one of the Nekoma players sitting by himself against the wall playing on a Nintendo switch something drew Hinata to him so he walked quietly over and sat down next to him.

“Uh hi, I’m Hinata”

“Kenma” the other male put the console down before speaking and looked over toward where Daichi and another male was standing they appeared to be having some sort of heated discussion which was broken up by Suga laying a hand on Diachis forearm.

“Kenma? You own the club downtown don’t you?”

“Well Kuroo and I do”

“You guys are still in University though?”

“Yeah, we sort of inherited it”

“Ah okay, that’s pretty cool!” As Hinata went to say something else Daichi called for them to begin the game. The game was challenging, it didn’t help that Kageyama and Tanaka weren’t speaking to each other which caused a huge miscommunication problem to happen.

As Kageyama set the ball Hinata ran, swung his hands back and leaped smacking the ball down on the other side of the net. Everyone froze staring at him in shock the only sound anyone could hear was the ball thudding on the floor. A slow loud clap started and everyone turned to seeUkai and Takeda standing in the doorway watching.

“Wow kid it’s almost like you flew to get that ball” Ukai smirked as Takeda elbowed him in the ribs gently before turning to smile at Hinata who looked extremely confused.

Even with Hinatas new ability Karasuno lost to Nekoma 17-25. Their was palpable disappointment in the air at the loss but to brighten the teams up they decided to go out for lunch recommencing afterwards for more training and practice games.

As the teams left Kuroo, Suga and Daichi walked out of the hall they stood under the tree next to the building watching the others walk ahead. Suga looked up at the tree noticing a beautiful black and white owl, turning his face away to stare ahead he spoke softly.

“Bokuto, get down from there please”

Within seconds the owl drifted down gently shifting back into a human who was smiling at the others with abeautifully signature smile.

“Hey, hey, hey!”

“Bokuto, you know we will take care of Hinata, you don’t need to worry” Suga placed a hand gently on the other mans forearm comforting him as the memories of the past flashed in his eyes.

“I know you will, but I watched him for years ya know? I was his body guard for so long I just can’t help it”

A loud guwaff sounded and the three men turned to look at a laughing Kuroo who was trying and failing to hide his laughter.

“You were a spy Bokuto, you were literally sent to spy and execute him necessary” Kuroo stated still laughing and eyeing his friend whose shoulders had slumped looking extremely depressed“ Where is the lovely Akaashi?”

“Well, he’s spying on Sakusa and leave me alone! I just wanted to see him!”

“Why Sakusa?” Kuroo asked eyebrow arched turning his head to stare directly at Kageyama who was walking side by side with an animated Hinata.

“I asked him to” Daichi shrugged his eyebrows clenching together “something is tethering Kageyama to him, he couldn’t stand the guy before I want to know what he’s doing to make Kageyama hang out with him and what he’s doing to make him be affectionate with him”

At that moment Bokuto faked a retch, Suga watched him amused at his antics. Bokuto had been a spy sent to spy on Hinata to do that he infiltrated hell and became his bodyguard at first it was difficult but in true Hinata fashion he wormed his way into Bokutos heart and holds a very special place.

“Mm, I wish I could just snap that guys neck” Kuroo commented casually “not that it would fix our problem but still.”

Suga snorted before intertwining his hands with Daichis “Should we move to follow them? They’re a bunch of rowdy ones. Would you like to join us Bokuto?”

“No thanks, I should go check on Akaashi but thank you for the offer” With that said Bokuto shifted back into an owl taking flight. As they watched him go Kuroo began giggling loudly Daichi and Suga glanced in his direction a confused look on their faces.

“What are you laughing about?”

“Oh I was just thinking about that time that Bokuto got so drunk he phased back into a human mid flight” Kuroo laughed even louder once he had said it out loud listening to Suga groan loudly at the memory.

“Don’t remind me “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down! Let me know what y’all think!


	7. Nausea

_That night in a dream:_

_"Hit him again Tendou"_

_"I really don't want to"_

_"Do it or I'll put you back on the wrack and teach you how to behave"_

_Tendou could smell blood as he was forced again and again to hit the Angel infront of him. He could hear the pained groans of the man he was torturing but he knew he couldn't stop or he would be stripped of his wings again and again until he begged for forgiveness._

_"You're such a good pet" Sakusa purred as he stroked the back of Tendous nape causing the other man to shiver in disgust "We are done for the day, leave him as he is."_

_Hours later Tendou had snuck back down to the torture room bringing water and some food to the current victim._

_"Bokuto, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, thank you for trying to stop"_

_"I wish I could do more, I am really sorry for this" Tendou wiped tears from his eyes before gently releasing the chains causing Bokuto to slump forward Tendou catching and lowering him to the floor. Letting him sit up against the wall Tendou put the food and water infront of him._

_"You're not so bad for a demon, I just assumed you were all assholes" Bokuto stated picking at the food infront of him looking at the dried blood all over his body. Once finished Tendou passed him a sponge so he could wash some of the dried blood off neither of them speaking._

_"I hate being a demon actually" Tendou whispered quietly turning to soak the sponge in the bucket wringing it out before handing it to Bokuto again._

_"Switch sides then? Being a demon doesn't mean you have to do this!"_

_Before Tendou could answer the air became bitter and he froze as he heard someone stop in the doorway behind him, he knew exactly who it was but before he could do anything the man in the door spoke the sound like poison._

_"Tsk tsk, Tendou you really are misbehaving should I show you how to properly torture a subject? Will that teach you a lesson?"_

_"No no please this is my fault !"_

_Tendou moved to stand infront of Bokuto but was flung sideways into the wall gasping harshly as he back hit cold brick. He watched as Sakusa stalked towards Bokuto who was readying himself to fight struggling to stand up straight, just before Sakusa reached him Tendou tackled him to the side holding the other man down before turning and locking eyes with Bokuto desperately pleading for the other to run._

_"Go Bokuto! Run while I have him down!"_

_Bokuto watched Tendou struggle to hold Sakusa down, his muscles were begging him to sit back down they were so sore, stiff and the deep wounds on his back were bleeding slightly but he knew this may be his only chance to run so pushed himself forward with lots of protest from his muscles. He needed to get back and relay the information he had gotten and while he was at it a legion to save Tendou._

_"I will get Ushijima to rescue you Tendou, I promise he won't forget you forever" Bokuto whispered to the other man before turning and running unfurling his black and white wings as he went before leaping and taking flight escaping hell._

_Tendou was overpowered rather quickly once Bokuto escaped, Sakusa shot up knocking Tendou onto off him and onto his side. He watched Tendou scramble to get away quickly grabbing him and pushing him onto his stomach grieving ahold of one of his wings and placing his foot in the middle of his back he looked down at Tendou with a smirk on his face._

_"Oh Tendou, how many times will it take you to learn? You know I hate doing this to you."_

_"You're a sick bastard Sakusa"_

_With that remark Sakusa turned the wing unnaturally until he heard a loud crack and the sound of Tendou screaming. Sakusa felt a shiver of pleasure roll over him as he felt Tendou trying to get out of the others grip. Tendou was considered weak by other demons and try as hard they had they couldn’t seem to beat the weakness out of him. So unfortunate, he had the monster look but not the heart. Before everything went black Tendou could hear a voice calling him and the heavy weight leaving his back._

Tendou woke up screaming clutching desperately at the empty space next to him. Everything felt Damon he had sweat through his clothes and bed sheets again for the 5th time this week.

"Satori are you alright?" Ushijima had walked into the room watching as his husband rubbed his tired eyes before he lifted his head up locking eyes with Ushijima.

"Yes Ushi, it's just the same dream again seeing Terushima and the rest has triggered them again. I'm sure it will settle down soon"

"Have you seen Yachi and Kiyoko ? They could give you something to sleep?"

"I don't deserve it Ushi, I hurt people if this is my punishment then so be it." Tendou stood up stripping the bed and taking the clothing to the washing machine while grabbing a clean set of sheets and pyjamas. As he began to put the clean set of sheets on the bed a familiar arm came around his waist gently pulling him to stand up straight feeling the warmth of his other half calmed him slightly. Tendou turned in his arms looking up into his lovers eyes that were full of love and affection and gently pressed his lips to his mouth before tucking his head under the others.

"I love you Satori"

"I love you Ushi"

"Shall we go flying ? It's still late and dark out" Ushijima suggested loving the idea of stretching his wings with his partner.

"Yes, I think that might actually do me some good" Tendou replied stepping away from his partner rolling his shoulders back and stretching.

Both walked to the balcony unfurling their wings, Tendou admired his husbands large white wings perfect unlike his own. Ushijima reached over and gently stroked his husbands wings watching as he shivered at the touch, his wings were a deep red the right one was quite crooked due to being broken unnaturally by Sakusa no one quite understood why it didn't heal properly some of the others say it is most likely psychological but Tendou never said anything about it, Ushijima knew it caused Tendou some body image issues even though he believed his wings were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Tendou gently stood on the railing taking a deep breathe before taking flight, Ushi following close behind stretching his wing to gently brush against his.

That afternoon after practice

Hinata walked with Kageyama back towards the dorms in comfortable silence, their arms gently brushing up against each other's as they walked.

"So, that was kind of fun?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Since our partnership is so new uh would you like to practice together sometime?" Hinata asked turning his body towards Kageyama "Only if you want to though"

"I guess, how about tomorrow morning at 10?" Kageyama asked looking anywhere but at Hinata as they stopped infront of their rooms.

"Yeah, that sounds great actually! I'm really excited" Hinata replied feeling slightly giddy with opening the door to his room and taking a deep breathe squealing slightly with excitement.

Not long after his phone dinged as he picked up his phone his heart skipped a beat as he saw who had texted him.

Hey Hinata it's Atsumu, are you free tomorrow night at 6?

Yeah, I am! What did you have in mind?

How about we get dinner? Maybe a movie?

That sounds really good, should I meet you there?

No I'll pick you up at your dorm

Alright then I'll see you tomorrow then, I can't wait !

Hinata flopped onto his bed giggling, he couldn't believe he was going on a date! As Hinatas mind wandered thinking about what his future with Atsumu could be like thoughts began flashing in his mind dating, marriage, family.

He knew he was getting ahead of himself but he couldn't help but wish to be in love, the more he thought about Atsumu the more a wave of nausea began to roll through him before he knew it he was leaning over his bin and emptying his lunch.

See you tomorrow Hinata

Once he'd cleaned up he flopped himself in his bed and for once had no dreams.

Hinata made his way to the volleyball courts, he was late and he had a feeling that was going to piss Kageyama off something awful. He had tried to be early, he really had but he fell back to sleep after coming back from the shower.

When he arrived he burst through the door hickory locating Kageyama who was throwing the ball up in the air and catching it looking bored. He jogged over to the other male catching him by surprise.

“I didn’t think you were going to show up” Kageyama stated as he caught the ball turning to fact Hinata a blank look on his face.

“I said I would come! I accidentally slept in I’m sorry! ” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck looking up at Kageyama whose mouth was twitching like he was about to smile “ Oh ho ho what is this? Is that smile for me?”

“Moron I was not about to smile!”

“Yes you were!” Hinata giggled jumping around Kageyama as Kageyama turned to stalk away from him. “I’m amazed you know how to smile you’re always frowning!”

“Oi go and put your stuff down so we can practice please!”

“Yeah yeah alright calm down”

Hinata put his bag down before returning to Kageyama on the court. As he jogged back over his eyes roamed over Kageyama he noted how muscular he was and how broad his back was unfortunately before he knew it he was standing right next to him still staring.

“See something you like?” Kageyama asked inching closer to Hinata who had jumped startled and embarrassed that he’d been caught staring.

“Yeah actually I have” Hinata replied inching forward watching as Kageyamas faced turned an adorable shade of red before reaching over and snatching the ball from him and turning to walk away “ Thank you”

“Oi!” Kageyama replied jumping forward trying to catch the smaller male who had decided to play a game of keep away with the ball.

The boys had been practicing for hours before they both plonked themselves down on the floor sweaty and breathing hard. Both drinking from their water bottles as if they’ve never had water before.

“You really suck at receives, digs and basically everything”

“Yeah I know, that’s why I’m here practicing with you ya know!”

“Tch”

“Anyway, I should probably get going” Hinata checked his watch it was 4:30pm he needed to start getting ready for his date with Atsumu, for some reason just the thought made his stomach roll with nausea again Hinata pushed it down assuming it was just nerves.

“Got a hot date or something?”

“Well actually yes I do” Hinata replied smirking before standing up and collecting his belongings, when he looked up at Kageyama his expression had soured and his whole body was rigid. Hinata had stilled tilting his head curiously.

“Who is it with?” Kageyama asked his words like daggers he knew who the date was with and it was slowly ripping him apart. He loved Hinata, loved him that little orange was his light but his heart couldn’t take another thrashing.

“Does it matter?” Hinata stood suddenly tense gripping his backpack tightly watching as Kageyama stood up head bowed but still standing over Hinata.

“It’s Atsumu isn’t it?”

“Yes”

Hinata heard a crash as Kageyama stalked away kicking the ball trolley as he went. He didn’t stop to say goodbye or anything else he just stormed out of the volleyball court and slammed the door on his way out. Hinata was stunned he couldn’t believe what he had just witnessed.

Temper flaring Hinata became furious how dare he think he can have any emotional reaction to my romantic life! It’s not like he has any interest in me! Hinata stomped out of the volleyball court making his way to his room to get ready for his date still angry over Kageyamas stupid reaction.

An hour later Hinata sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Atsumu to arrive. He had decided to wear black jeans with a white button up shirt and his black tennis shoes. At exactly 6pm he heard a knock on his door and when he opened the door a wave of nausea hit him.

It wasn’t that something unsightly was at his door it was Atsumu, he was so happy to see him but everytime he thought of him, looked at him or talked to him he felt like he was gonna vomit.

“Are you okay Hinata? You look pale?”

“Yeah yeah sorry, should we go?”

“Yeah ! I picked this really good restaurant down town, I’m really happy to see you.” Atsumu smiled at Hinata gently taking Hinatas hand and squeezing tugging him out of the room.

Hinata followed Atsumu smiling and listening to the other mans chatter as they drove to the restaurant. The overwhelming nausea had settled but deep in the pit of his stomach he felt empty.


	8. Visions

Oikawa was sitting on the couch in his living room with Iwazumi waiting for their movie to start. He stretched out putting his legs over the others lap before flopping back onto the cushions to lie down.

"Iwachan could you pass me the popcorn please?"

"Why can't you get it yourself crappykawa?"

"Cause it's sitting right next to you? I'd have to lean over you to get it"

"Would you now?" Iwachan smirked at Oikawa moving the popcorn bowl a little further away. Oikawa smirked back sitting up on his knees before crawling over Iwachans lap to grab the bowl from him but as his hand touched the bowl everything infront of him changed he felt the familiar tingling that only started when he got a vision.

_He was standing infront of the Karasuno hospital at what seemed like the afternoon, he waited for a moment before entering the hospitaland taking a seat in the waiting room waiting for whatever he was going to be shown to start. Not long after he noted the vision began to change._

_He watched as a group of individuals were running through a hospital corridor frantically looking for someone, they were yelling about something but Oikawa couldn't hear them from what he could see though they appeared to be very distressed. A nurse came out of a patients room and quickly darted out in front of the group pointing them down a long hallway the group quickly turned and sprinted away from the nurse._

_Oikawa followed them he couldn't make out their faces they were blurry and undefined but he felt as if he knew them, as he walked down the hallway he stood behind the group as they looked into a room through a glass window. In the room their were doctors and nurses frantically working to keep someone alive._

_The doctors and nurses were attaching defibrillator pads onto the persons chest then the room stilled all the professionals took a step back and a sudden jolt was delivered to the body on the bed a person which Oikawa couldn't make out._

_Suddenly the group infront of him turned to look down the corridor their faces becoming clearer, it was the Kurosano team they were sobbing. Oikawa turned to face the same way as the team watching as a frantic Kageyama ran down the hallway his eyes wild. Suga had moved infront of the group trying to talk to a frantic Kageyama who was fidgeting as he listened getting more agitated by the second._

_Kageyama gently moved past Suga clearly ignoring him as Suga gently moved to grab his wrist but he easily evaded him choosing to stand at the front of the group watching. They all turned back to watch as the doctors tried again and again to resuscitate the body on the table. After what felt like an eternity the doctor pulled down his mask looked at his watch and said something before all work stopped. Everything was still for a moment before chaos broke out the team turned to one other were sobbing except for Kageyama who was staring through the glass unmoving._

_Oikawa took a step forward to look closer he felt sick to the stomach, something was wrong as he stared he realised the body on the table was Hinata, he was dead. Oikawa jumped back as if he’d been burnt demons and angels don't die easy it takes a lot of effort to kill one and for them to stay dead. Looking at Hinata he didn't look like he had taken any major damage, but as Oikawa looked closer he noticed that Hinatas veins were black. It couldn't be, their was just no way!_

_Oikawa turned his head to look at Kageyamas reflection what he saw there was not good. Kageyama was feral his eyes were white he had no pupil as he continued to watch the reflection he saw Kageyamas wings appear his body now cloaked in white lightning but before he could see what happens next he was pulled out_.

"Oikawa my love it's time to come back"

When Oikawas vision returned back to the present his fingers accidentally tipped the bowl of popcorn over startling both men. They sat in silence for a moment before Oikawa turned to Iwachan softly grabbing his hand as tears ran down his cheeks only to be wiped away.

"Are you alright ?"

"We need to talk to them, we need to talk to them now. Call them please Iwachan" Oikawa sobbed as his partner pulled him into his embrace before pulling his phone out and calling the teams requesting a meeting tonight.

Hinata was listening as Atsumu told him about his middle school volleyball experience and his twin brother who he fought with all the time including getting in a few fist fights from time to time.

The date was going well, dinner had been amazing and they managed to keep up some decent conversation. As they walked out onto the street they decided to get ice cream before heading back to the dorms. 

Suddenly Atsumu stopped walking causing Hinata who was holding his hand to be yanked back a step. As he turned questioningly he looked up at Atsumu who had moved in closer their chests almost touching. Hinata felt a warm hand cup his cheek he shivered closing his eyes and leaning into the contact seconds later he felt soft lips press against his the pressure began soft but soon turned insistent causing Hinata to lean into the kiss more deepening it.

A loud cough broke the two apart as they turned to see who was there it was possibly the worst two people who could have turned up at this point. Kageyama and Sakusa. Hinata swears that someone upstairs must have it in for him because this is the worst possible time.

"Kageyama, a pleasure to see you again" Atsumu smirked bowing low enjoying the current murderous look that Kageyama was fixing him with. To stir the pot even more Atsumu gently reached over interlocking Hinatas hand with his. Hinata jumped slightly at the contact watching as Kageyama became more rigid.

No words passed between the group as Kageyama and Atsumu continued to stare at each other. As the silence continued Hinata became annoyed, he had no idea why they were acting like such idiots but it was beginning to get annoying.

"So uh, nice to see you Kageyama but maybe we should go Atsumu?"

Sakusa turned his eye towards Hinata a blank expression plastered on his face as he looked Hinata up and down.

"Mind your own business." Sakusa said simply

"Kinda is my business since I'm standing here"

"You could leave?"

" I could but it pisses you off so I'm going to stay"

Suddenly a loud growl erupted and Atsumu was yanked away from Hinata causing Hinata to stumble all he could do was watch as Atsumu and Kageyama disappeared into an alleyway as he moved to follow them he was shoved roughly against a wall.

"Stay away from Kageyama"

"How about .... no"

"You're an insolent little brat, always have been"

"A brat? How old are you?"

As they continued to bicker they didn't notice the presence of six familiar males arrive. Hinata continued to bickerwatching as the frustrated male got more agitated. After a particularly nasty comment Hinata was slammed roughly into the wall behind him causing him to gasp in pain, he began seeing stars as his head smacked into the brick behind him.

"Get off him Sakusa"

"Ah Kenma my dear, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect Hinata, let him go before I stomp you into next week"

"How extremely hostile of you, I see you bought backup so I'll play nice"

Sakusa dropped Hinata watching as the other male slid down the wall and slumped against it his satisfaction growing with each passing moment that Hinata didn't stand up.

Kenma pushed Sakusa away leaning down to pick up the unconscious Hinata carrying him bridal style to stand with the others.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the rest of you?"

"We are here to collect Kageyama" Akaashi stated simply making eye contact with Sakusa his eyes and face completely blank.

"Not sure where he is" Sakusa replied

"Oh please you snake you've got your fangs in him, where is he?" Noya asked angrily stepping towards the other male. Before anyone could say anything else they all heard a loud crash and the sounds of snarling and snapping.

"Kenma, take Hinata to the car this may take some time if we are not back in 10 minutes take him to the club and open it up for the others." Kuroo brushed Kenmas cheek gently with his finger a silent gesture of affection before turning and walking down the alleyway with the others.

Akaashi watched as Kenma took Hinata to the car before turning to face Sakusa who was standing in the same spot looking incredibly bored.

"You're playing games Sakusa, I don't like games. I know what you've been doing with Kageyama, it's wrong and you know it."

"He asked me to do it"

"Supplementing a soul bond is wrong, it's fake and unhealthy."

"Like I said he asked me for it" Sakusa shrugged a smirk forming on his face.

"You could have said no."

"Why would I do that?"

"Sakusa, I know you love him but he isn't yours, stop this shit now it will get everyone hurt." Akaashis expression softened, he felt for Sakusa in a way he knew he loved Kageyama but Kageyama wasn't Sakusas and his power of supplementing a fake soul bond is unhealthy in the long term it could kill one of them.

"He loves me, I know he does." Sakusa stated desperately

"No he doesn't he keeps coming back because your power makes the fake bond feel like Hinata and you know that." Akaashi replied

"You don't know anything !" Sakusa screamed back at Akaashi his heart beating fast

"I wonder if he knows it was you who almost severed the soul bond completely ? It was lucky we stopped you Sakusa, you would have killed them both."

"I don't care about that orange haired freak" Sakusa hissed before he could react his head snapped to the side his cheek stinging he turned to see Akaashi standing infront of him lowering his hand to his side. 

"He will die without him Sakusa, you cannot save him with that fake supplement of yours stop it before you end up dead. Hinata is royalty if he remembers who he is and lives this time you may not end up seeing the next reincarnation.” Akaashi moved passed Sakusa to walk down the alley not waiting for the other man to reply.

In the alley Kuroo, Bokuto, Tanaka and Noya came face to face with a scene they hadn't seen in awhile. A large black wolf and a fox were having it out, blood was stained on fur and large canines were glistening with it.

"Right, get off it you two!" Kuroo moved forward grabbing a hold of the scruff of the wolf who turned his head to snap his jaws at him earning the wolf a smack on the nose.

Bokuto grabbed the scruff of the fox who was writhing in his grip snapping and snarling at the hand holding him while Bokuto rolled his eyes.

The wolf managed to slip the others grip heading straight for Bokuto and the fox his lip recoiled showing off his teeth. Just as the black wolf was about to bulldoze into a bored looking Bokuto, Akaashi suddenly appeared infront of him shoulder slamming him into the brick wall.

Tanaka and Noya moved forward to both grab a hold of the wolf sitting on him while he writhed underneath them trying to get to the fox.

"Right, that's enough. Shift back please!" Kuroo walked over to the others wiping his hands on his pants "Kageyama you got slobber all over me again! Seriously !"

Suddenly the black wolf shifted back into Kageyama causing the two sitting on him to land flat on their asses on the concrete watching this caused the fox to shift back into Atsumu who was laughing loudly at Tanaka and Noya.

Kageyama stood quickly preparing to attack Atsumu again but before he could stalk over to the fox Tanaka and Noya had him hooked under the arms stopping him from making the move towards them.

"Right you two, we angels and demons may have learned to shift into animals it doesn't mean you can do so in a suburban area where humans could easily get hurt do you understand that?" Kuroo stated looking between the two men who wouldn't make eye contact with him. “You’re both such idiots sometimes, what if someone saw you? Sweet lord you guys will make me go grey”

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Kageyama asked huffing at them.

"A meeting has been called, we are here to collect you. You are required to go so we are told to take you by force if necessary." Bokuto responded standing near Atsumu watching the other male with slitted eyes.

"Seriously?" Kageyama asked throwing his hands up.

"Don't make us call Suga and Daichi, they're stressed enough as it is! Daichi is still angry Kageyama." Tanaka said angrily before turning to Atsumu "An invitation has been extended to you and your bunch as well"

"Why thank you, I've never felt more welcomed"

"Don't push it Atsumu" Kuroo turned and made his way back down the alley the others following, Kageyama had been let go but Tanaka and Noya continued to shadow him even when they filed into the cars and left.

When they arrived at the club the others were waiting in the VIP lounge. Tendou sat close to Ushijima who was conversing quietly with Daichi their hands were interwoven with the occasional squeeze.

Iwazumi was holding a silent Oikawa on the other couch quietly whispering soft words of encouragement. The vision had scared Oikawa it had shown him something that he couldn't believe yet couldn't deny either. His visions weren’t always certain but they were absolute if whatever could stop the outcome wasn’t fixed.

The door opened quietly and Kenma who was carrying an unconscious Hinata walked into the room. Suga moved quietly to stand with Kenma speaking softly before moving to help Kenma lay him on the couch. Suga sat at Hinatas head gently stroking his hair while Daichi moved to stand behind the couch holding Sugas shoulder.

"What happened?" Suga whispered

"The others can tell you the whole story when they arrive, they shouldn't be far behind." Kenma replied moving to the bar making himself a drink "He's okay Suga, I healed what I could he's just sleeping I kind of encouraged that part when healing him so he doesn't wake during this meeting and hear things that he shouldn’t.”

Suga nodded silently continuing to stare down at Hinata, the others watched silentlywatching Hinatas chest rise and fall. 10 minutes had passed before the others arrived and filed into the room finding seats where they could.

Kageyama noticed Hinata unconscious on the couch and without asking his body moved to stand near Hinata. His anxiety lessened as he watched the slow breathing of the other male, confirming he was definitely okay with that confirmation Kageyama moved to sit next to Akaashi and Bokuto at Hinatas feet.

"What happened Kuroo?" Suga asked looking up from Hinata to the demon standing behind the bar.

"Well, it seems our little Kageyama over there stumbled upon Hinata on a date with Atsumu. Unfortunately he decided not to use his one brain cell and leave it be he decided to shift and fight in a back alley where he's lucky he didn't get seriously injured" Kuroo replied pouring himself a drink before staring at the back of Kageyamas head with a frown.

"Is that how Hinata got hurt?" Aashi spoke up moving to stand next to Noya taking his hand.

"No, it seems our dear friend Sakusa is responsible for that" Akaashi spoke turning to look at Suga "I have to share some findings with you all before the others arrive."

Suga glanced at Daichi before turning back to look at Akaashi, he could see Kageyama stiffen as Akaashi began to spoke his face blank but his eyes widened with fear.

"Kageyama has been using Sakusa to create a false soul mate bond to supplement his time without Hinata" Akaashi looked around the room at everyone but all eyes had turned to Kageyama who was looking down at his hands not moving " Sakusa, unfortunately is in love with him. He was trying to warn our dear Hinata off of Kageyama."

"Kageyama, no one is judging you but that is unhealthy" Suga spoke softly watching as the others nodded in agreement "we want to help you but you keep pushing us away"

Kageyama began to cry, he hadn't cried in awhile believing his tear ducts couldn't possibly produce anymore then they already had in his life. A small hand squeezed his shoulder as he looked up he saw Yams and Tsukki standing behind him smiling, well Yams was smiling Tsukkis expression was well maybe a smidge less scold looking then usual. The others smiled and offered silent gestures of support as they watched one of their youngest members cry.

The room fell silent as Kageyamas tears died down no one knew what to say, supplementing a soul bond could be very dangerous. For someone to supplement a soul bond they have to find someone with that ability, the person with the ability has to look into the persons core to then supplement the bondthat has already formed. Using a soul bond supplement stops the pain of separation however It's like continuing to reinforce a leaky spot in your roof but not entirely fixing it causing it to leak into everything else. Supplemental bonds shouldn't be used long term only very minimally otherwise they begin to poison the persons core causing permanent death.

"I am sorry, I know you've all been through this with me but I just couldn't help myself it hurts so much" Kageyama spoke softly wiping his eyes as tears began to collect again.

"Kageya-" As Ushijima began to speak they heard a soft voice calling out in his sleep.

"Kageyama....kageyama...kageyama" Hinata whispered frantically wincing slightly in his sleep reaching out his hands trying to grasp something but only finding thin air.

Kageyama moved towards Hinata kneeing down infront of him stroking his cheek. Suga moved from where he was sitting to allow Kageyama to sit at Hinatas head as soon as Kageyama sat near Hinata he felt at ease, he felt calm and refreshed. He could feel his soulmate.

Hinata in the depths of his sleep must have instinctually recognised this as well and turned over nestling his head into Kageyamas lap and falling back into a deep sleep his hand gripping Kageyama shirt.

Kageyama froze before slowly relaxing and gently stroking his hair. Instant calm came over the room at the sight of the pair, the two they want reunited the most. The peace however was too good to be true as Terushima, Atsumu and Sakusa arrived throwing the door open and sauntering in.

"Well well well, what do we have here ?" Atsumu frowned at what he was looking at the small orange haired boy curled into the lap of his enemy.

"Kageyama, how about you come and sit with me?" Sakusa asked disgusted by the scene infront of him.

Kageyama didn't answer choosing to ignore him in favour of stroking Hinatas cheek smiling softly at him before looking up at Suga and Daichi who were grinning at him.

"Didn't know you liked to play with taken men Kageyama?" Terushima asked moving to get a drink from the bar from an unimpressed Kuroo.

"Yes Kageyama, I think I should take over from here since Hinatas my boyfriend" Atsumu moved towards Hinata smiling down at him

"He's my husband" Kageyama replied frowning at him.

"In another life" Atsumu hissed

"In every life" Kageyama spat back at Atsumu

"Sakusa would disagree Kageyama" Atsumu leaned down to pick Hinata up but as he got closer Hinata began to panic crying out for Kageyama even louder then before. Atsumu did not stop his movements until a hand came down on his shoulder it was Tendou who had moved to stop Atsumu from disturbing Hinata even more.

" I think Hinata is happy where he is, leave him be please we have other matters to discuss" Tendou spoke firmly using pressure to pry the other man away from Hinata.

"Don't speak out of turn Tendou, I can still teach you some manners how about another crooked wing?" Sakusa spoke watching as Tendou froze unmoving Akaashi and Bokuto moving to stand infront of him. Suddenly Sakusa was slammed into the ground leaving cracks in the floor from the impact.

"Don't threaten my husband Sakusa, I have my own way to teach manners" Ushijima hissed at Sakusa watching as the other man bit back a retort. Ushijima stood moving to take a frozen Tendou from Bokuto and Akaashis embrace and into his own moving his husband to the couch to sit across his lap.

"Right, can we get to why we are here? Oikawa had a vision" Iwazumi called the attention of everyone to the silent man sitting next to him they noticed Oikawa was pale and exhausted which was unlike him.

"Sorry Oikawa, please tell what you have seen” Suga asked softly smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Immortal but not ?

Loud gasps were heard around the room, no one moved, no one spoke and at that moment enemies and friends silently processed.

"Oikawa I don't mean to be rude but as we all know immortal beings don't just die? What are you talking about?" Suga was the first to speak quietly, softly but with conviction.

"Hinata isn't immortal, not this time around." Oikawa spoke his eyes far away "he wasn't born immortal, this reincarnation he was born mortal to mortal parents and because of this his immortality is poisoning him and if he dies he won't come back."

"What are you talking about? That wasn't the deal!" Daichi gritted his teeth looking over at the two princes one who was sleeping peacefully unaware of his fate.

"It seems that Lucifer and Michael no longer have an interest, they want a more permanent solution to this problem." Iwazumi replied frowning

"Have you been listening into the talk again Iwazumi?" Kuroo asked his attention piqued

"If you're asking whether I have heard about Yaku then unfortunately I have not, I wish I could tell I have but from what I can say they haven't killed him yet." Iwazumi clenched his fists at the unfairness of this situation. "Sometimes no news is good news."

Kenmas face dropped at the fact they couldn'tget any information about Yaku, Yaku was Levs soulmate he had been taken during Hinata and Kageaymas wedding attempting to protect them. Kuroo sensing Kenmas distress he moved to hug Kenma blocking him from the others view letting him have his moment of peace to grieve without the others watching.

"So what else happened in this vision Oikawa?" Noya asked moving closer to Asahi looking for comfort and trying to find out more information about the situation we are in.

"We were at Karasuno hospital, I was standing at the reception when you all came running in you were screaming for someone, when they gave you the information you all ran down the hallway to a room, you weren't allowed in so we all watched outside the room through a window, in that room Hinata was laying on a table with the doctors trying to resuscitate him" Oikawa took a large breath steadying his breath as he continued "I don't know if the doctors could see it but all his veins were black and when they pronounced him dead you, Kageyama went completely feral"

Kageyama stilled slowly looking up to meet Oikawas eyes " I haven't gone feral in years, I don't understand?"

"It's not uncommon for people who lose their mates to go feral" Tendou spoke up softly "You really love Hinata, losing him permanently would be devastating"

"Black veins though? What does that mean?" Asahi asked eyebrows furrowing.

"His immortality is poisoning him, exactly as Oikawa said earlier" Ushijima spoke up shifting Tendou off his lap and onto the couch however continued to hold his hand squeezing occasionally to remind him Ushijima was still with him.

Atsumus arms came up waving around in disbelief "What are you even saying? Immortality turned to mortality ? Poisoning?"

"Hinata is an immortal being however in this reincarnation he was born a mortal, his mortal body cannot withstand his immortality therefore its killing him" Ushijima responded " I remember reading about this many years ago an Angel was punished to a mortal life however it isn't as easy to change something as fundamental as DNA and he died soon after as his mortal body couldn't withstand it. The punishment was banned after that."

"So what do we do here? What are our options?" Kuroo moved to sit at the bar facing the others in the room his eyes narrowing at Atsumu, Sakusa and Terushima.

"I think Hinata needs to remember, he needs to remember his immortality and if possible Kageyama, if he doesn't then what happened in my vision will come to pass." Oikawa responded "He needs to remember, memories are what makes us who we are, they're fundamental to our very being."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Atsumu exclaimed "he needs to remember? He has diedeverytime he's remembered!"

"This is different, he wasn't born immortal this time, he couldn't die a permenant death the idea was to try and make him fall in love with Kageyama without using his past life. He's mortal this time he needs to remember because if he dies this time he won't come back." Suga replied heatedly looking at Hinata still nestled in Kageyamas lap deep in sleep.

"What about the bond? Does it have to be with Kageyama?" Atsumu smirked as Kageyama froze in his seat.

"This is all speculation Atsumu his memories at the end of the day are the most important thing, he needs them back to hopefully trigger his immortality." Akaashi spoke up " However it will do you well to remember that Kageyama is his husband and makes up half of him, if you can give him his memories back and he remains with you then that's a different story but his memories are mostly Kageyama so I don't like your chances."

"Sounds like a challenge" Atsumu smirked

"Alright enough of the pissing contest please, is their anything we can do to slow down the poisoning?" Ennoshita piped up from his seat next to Tanaka

"I agree, what can we do to help him now?" Suga responded with a certain finality to his voice

"The only thing to be done is to quickly reintroduce his memories to him but we have to do this as safely as possible to avoid completely overwhelming him." Oikawa responded sitting up straighter on the couch tears pricking at the corners of his eyes "I'm so sorry I can't do more, I just I don't know if I can do this again, I can't watch him die"

The room was silent except for the gentle sobs form Oikawa and the quiet attempts of comfort from Iwazumi. Suga moved gently to Oikawas side and stroked his hair while the others gently moved closer to him providing silent reassurance, this was a regular occurance after Oikawa had a vision it was a comfort for him.

"I'm so sorry everyone for dragging you into this, I know Hinata wouldn't want you to feel this way either" Kageyama spoke softly stroking Hinatas hair moving the fluffy orange locks away from his face and tracing the shell of his ear before leaning down to press a soft kiss on his forehead.

"It's not your fault Kageyama, no one blames you" Bokuto smiled fondly at the pair before looking back at his own partner reaching out to stroke Akaashis cheek gently.

"I do" Atsumu responded "I blame you for every thing"

"How is this my fault Atsumu? How?"

"If you had of just backed off Hinata when I told you to then this wouldn't have happened!"

"I loved him first Atsumu, I married him! You did this to all of us!" Kageyama gently moved Hinata to rest on a pillow before standing up angrily "I don't understand why you continue this stupid fight, if you just kept your damn mouth shut this wouldn't have happened!"

"You think you could have kept your marriage a secret from Michael? From Lucifer? You are both royalty !"

"Yes we are! But you didn't even let us try! You didn't even give us a chance, we could have made a plan!"

"You group doesn't even make sense! Atsumu you want Hinata and Sakusa you want Kageyama! You realise the easy way to do this would be to kill one of them?" Tanaka asked raising an eyebrow

"Tanaka! Why say something like that?" Suga groaned exasperatedly

"Because I suspect that they can't, I think they've made a blood oath. Sakusa can't kill Hinata and Atsumu can't kill Kageyama, if so this is very interesting"

"Mind your own business" Sakusa snapped at Tanaka as Terushima began to cackle.

"This just gets more interesting" Terushima laughed shaking his head

"Why are you even here Terushima?" Tendou asked glancing over at him

"Well my dear Satori, I'm actually still quite interested in you, especially considering how special our time together was" Terushima smirked watching as Tendou tensed his eyes widening and bugging out of his head.

"Terushima, do you have a death wish? We have bigger problems then you deliberately setting Ushijima off!" Suga seethed at him but before he could continue to argue a scream followed by loud whimpers could be heard coming from Hinata who was laying on the couch.

Atsumu stood quickly making his way towards him stopped by Kageyama who moved quickly to stand in front of his husband with Bokuto and Akaashi standing next to him blocking Hinata from Atsumu and the others.

"Kageyama! Kageyama please!" Hinata screamed writhing on the couch, Kageyama turned and dropped to his knees gently caressing Hinatas cheek.

"Idiot, I'm right here, it's okay" Kageyama whispered laying his head on the pillow next to Hinatas gently rubbing his forehead on Hinatas.

"He's having a nightmare" Akaashi stated simply continuing to eye Atsumu.

"Akaashi, you're the only one of us who can enter dreams can you please ? Please do something!" Suga begged standing behind the couch with Kuroo and Kenma who were taking a defensive stance ready to protect Hinata.

"It's been a long time, I suppose I could try." Akaashi sat down at the head of the couch rolling up his sleeves he gently with Kageyamas help coaxed Hinata onto his back before putting both hands on Hinatas head looking for the door into his consciousness.

_Suddenly Akaashi was standing on a cliff facingthe edge it was surrounded by the ocean so clear and blue, their was a tree in full bloom flowers falling to the ground and an arch so beautifully crafted from branches and vines that it took Akaashis breath away. A small breeze was blowing as Akaashi gently ran his fingers along the branches when sudden realisation dawned on him he knew what Hinata was dreaming about._

_Akaashi remembered this day, it was a wedding day, one planned in secret with only the close invited. Hinata and Kageyamas wedding day._

"What is he dreaming about Akaashi?" Bokuto asked a half conscious Akaashi nervously fidgeting.

"It's your wedding day Kageyama, I'm sorry" Akaashi responded. Akaashi walked to stand behind the dreams version of Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi always watched dreams from an outsider perspective so he could adjust his view / position depending on what was happening.

" _Bokuto! Akaashi! I'm so glad you're here!" Hinata ran up to the pair hugging them both enthusiastically._

" _We never would have missed it! Isn't that right Akaashi?" Bokuto spoke loudly placing both hands on his hips grinning "especially since I'm co walking you down the aisle"_

_"Yes Bokuto" Akaashi smiled softly ruffling Hinatas hair "we should find our seats until the others arrive, is Suga also walking you down the aisle?_ "

_"Yes he is! Daichi is Kageyamas best man, I'm so excited!!" Hinata replied bouncing on the spot "isn't it weird though that two angels are walking a demon down the aisle?"_

_"Usually I would say yes however considering our little family is made of both angels and demons it is no longer weird" Akaashi replied ruffling his hair again before herding Bokuto to his seat._

_Hinata moved to stand with Kenma and Kuroo as they waited for the groom to arrive. Hinata bounced around his friends his midnight colour wings dragging in the grass as he failed to pay attention to them._

_"Hinata lift your wings before they get dirtier" Kenma scolded gently as he stood infront of Hinata straightening his jacket "Kuroo fix his tie please! He's pulled it loose again"_

_"Kitten you're over 400years old you should know how to tie a tie" Kuroo rolled his eyes as he retied Hinatas tie for the 8th time today._

" _He's late, why is he late? Did he change his mind?" Hinata fretted pacing at the beginning of the aisle fidgeting with his sleeves darting his eyes from Kenma and Kuroo and then back to the skies._

_"Are you kidding me shrimp? That guys is crazy for you!" Kuroo chuckled and turned to watch skies as well._

_Suddenly in the distance 5 people were seen flying to the edge of the cliff gracefully landing pulling their wings in tight. Hinata only caught a glimpse of Kageyama and the others before Kenma and Kuroo moved to block his view and hide him from sight._

_"What are you doing?" Hinata questioned his brow rising_

_"You don't want kageyama to see you it's bad luck ! Suga and Bokuto are coming over now, oh dear lord Suga looks like he's about to cry" Kuroo groaned, Suga was a massive romantic and tended to cry at every wedding they had but considering his adopted child is about to get married he could see the blubbering from a mile away._

" _You said that at our wedding Suga" Kenma rolled his eyes a small smile pulling at his lips.  
_

_"Well, still." Suga replied his cheeks heating up smiling even wider._

_Kageyama stood with Daichi, Ushijima and Tendou infront of the arch watching Kuroo and Kenma hide his soon to be husband from his view._

_"I can't believe we were late" Kageyama said nervously running his hand down his face " he's going to think I hesitated and thought about changing my mind!"_

_"Yeah well if Atsumu and Sakusa hadn't been sneaking around the place we would have gotten out much easier!" Daichi huffed watching his own husband hugging the other groom. "Also if we didn't have to wrangle the others into behaving.." Daichis eyes roamed over the others hoping the stern talking to he gave them helps them behave._

_"Ushijima, thank you for doing this I know it's not conventional" Kageyama turned to Ushijima who was standing underneath the arch holding the book that will pronounce Kageyama and Hinata husband and wife._

_"None of us are conventional, don't forget I am also married to a demon" Ushijima smiled at his husband who was deep in conversation with Lev and Yaku "Satori, it's time."_

_Tendou smiled turning to pick up his violin motioning the others to follow his lead._   
  


(The song I picked is Stay with me by Sam smith but the Vitamin string quartet version)

_As he reached the altar Suga & Bokuto bowed to Kageyama before they both gently placed Hinatas hands in Kageyamas._

_Hinatas breath left him as his eyes met Kageyamas he loved him so much. He felt his chest clench as Kageyama squeezed his hands a silent gesture of love. Ushijima began the ceremony welcoming all those in attendance and the traditional_

_"You have both told me that you have written your own vows so please read them out to us, share your love with your family." Ushijima had a small smile on his lips as he watched Hinata and Kageyama pull out their vows from their jackets._

_"Well first off I just want to say that this was Hinatas idea, the whole mortal wedding I would been happy just to put a ring on it and call it a day" Kageyama teased as loud laughs spread throughout his friends_

_"It's actually because you're whipped!" Tanaka called out hands cupping his mouth "ouch why did you hit me Ukai?!"_

_"Don't be an ass Tanaka or you'll get laps when we go home" Ukai warned Takeda giggling next to him._

_"When did you guys even get here?" Tanaka asked_

_"We literally arrived with you Tanaka" Kiyoko responded Yachi besides her shaking her head, Tsukishima sighing loudly while Yamaguchi tried to stifle his giggles behind his hand._

" _Well shit"_

_"If you two are done can we continue with the wedding" Daichi called out trying to be stern but a smile was plastered on his face._

_"Hinata, you are possibly the most beautiful person I have ever met - we are the most unusual pair although not the first Angel/demon pair we are the first royal Angel/demon pair. When I first met you I couldn't believe how easy it was for you to get under my skin, you were and still are so annoying. However despite all that despite all the odds against us you are my sun the light of my life." Kageyama smiled shyly unable to meet Hinatas eyes "We as immortals take advantage of our long lives to take our time however I want to spend the rest of my immortal life by your side no matter what this life brings us."_

_Hinata gently squeezed Kageyamas hand as small_

_tear droplets fell from eyes, wiping them away he gently opened his piece of paper taking a deep steadying._

_"Kageyama from the day I met you I knew despite how annoying and frustrating you are that we are a matching set, a fated pair, the sun and moon, if we were mortal I would still choose to spend my life with you and every life after that." Hinata smiled leaning forward to cup Kageyamas cheek " I have no regrets, because of you I met so many more people that I now call family, you are my today, tomorrow and forever."_

_No one was able to speak this was love in its purest form. If only this was the beginning of their happy ending but it was the beginning of their tragedy._

_"Well, as dictated by the law please exchange rings" Ushijima spoke up first pulling everyone back to the ceremony._

_Hinata turned to Suga who handed him the ring, originally they had asked Bokuto to look after the ring but he lost the first one so Akaashi banned him from being the ring holder. Hinata gently slid the ring onto Kageyamas hand looking up into his eyes as he did so. Kageyama then turned to Daichi taking his ring before sliding it onto Hinatas finger a wide grin on his face._

_The rings were special they were infused with each other's grace a small portion of their soul. They didn't need to have a ceremony to complete a soul bond however each couple did something differently and Hinata who was obsessed with humanity wanted a marriage ceremony._

_"Now by the power vested in me as the oldest Angel here and also as keeper of the records you may kiss each other" Ushijima closed the book smiling at them._

_Kageyama leaned forward catching Hinatas lips in a passionate kiss listening as their friends and families shouted cheers in celebration._

Present day Akaashi watched the dream continue tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he realised what was about to happen.

_As Kageyama leaned back from the kiss his breath caught in his throat his stomach was burning and a warm wetness was spread through his shirt. To his surprise as he looked down their was an arrow piercing his stomach he was frozen he couldn't move._

_"Kageyama" Hinata asked tentatively his eyes widening with shock as he put his hand on Kageyamas stomach his hand becoming stained with blood._

_In the next moment it was chaos Daichi and Bokuto had moved in position to protect Kageyama while Kuroo and Kenma had taken position around Hinata providing the same protection. Everyone in the wedding had morphed into warriors wings spreading out in preparation of flight, weapons at the ready._

_Nothing happened but within seconds arrows rained down causing everyone to take cover as they ran for cover a stray arrow was heading straight for Hinata unable to move quick enough Hinata waited for the inevitable as the arrow headed straight for his wing however before the wing struck its target Hinata was roughly pushed out of the way Daichi taking the arrow which now pinned his wing to the ground._

_"Daichi!" Suga screamed running for his husband who was struggling to pull the arrow from his wing._

_"Suga protect Kageyama!" Daichi responded finally getting a grip on the arrow and pulling it out with a grunt of pain. Daichi inspected the arrow they were heavenly arrows. Arrows meant for them all demon and Angel alike._

_Before anyone could do anything Kageyama was pinned to the ground a cold sword pressed to his throat his wing pinned to the ground with arrows._

_"Ah Kageyama, you thought you could get away with this." Atsumu smirked above him "if you had backed off Hinata when I asked this wouldn't have happened"_

_"It's too bad Atsumu that we are now completely bonded, their is nothing you can do" Kageyama coughed spraying blood everywhere._

_"You can't defy Michael and get away with it Kageyama you know this" Atsumu replied "marrying a demon, you know he won't stand for it"_

_"He can't change fate or destiny"_

_"No but he can make it extremely painful, he can make your immortal existence painful" Atsumu replied_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I love him, and also I was the one who told Michael about you two, this is my revenge" Atsumu leaned down to whisper this in Kageyamas ear his smile growing wider_

" _Kageyama! Kageyama" Hinata was screaming at this point watching from behind Kenma and Kuroo trying to push past them to reach him._

_Hinata watched helplessly as Kenma and Kuroo fought off multiple soldiers before Hinata could pull his own weapon he was pinned to the ground flat on his stomach, he began to struggle trying to throw the person pinning him down off of him._

_Suddenly the heavy weights was thrown off of him, as he raised his head he saw Yaku being thrown to the ground a hand wrapped around his throat._

_"Yaku! Yaku!" Hinata screamed hoarsely looking around for someone to stop them but before he could Yaku and the person holding him was gone._

_The next thing Hinata knew he was on his knees choking, gasping for air, his whole body felt like thousands of needles had taken him apart and put him back together again._

_Akaashi watched on helplessly as Sakusa appeared behind Hinata a smirk on his face as he made eye contact with Kageyama who was being dragged away by Bokuto._

_No one could have predicted that Sakusa would appear behind Hinata ripping him off the ground, slicing his wings to shreds and throwing him from the cliff as Kageyama watched on helplessly his body failing him as he fell into unconsciousness._

As Akaashi pulled himself out of the dream he was sobbing, a day that had started out beautifully was ruined by jealousy and greed.

"I thought the wedding was beautiful" Atsumu smiled "really well done and thought out, I assume Hinata did most of the planning? I wonder what our wedding will look like?"

"Shut up Atsumu, do you have no shame?" Bokuto asked his face morphing into one of rage and disappointment.

"I think we will take our leave now, this meeting was fruitless as usual, all you've done is told us the past which is nothing we don't know." Sakusa stood straightening out his clothes.

"We agreed from the beginning to make this fair we would share information" Ushijima spoke "Although I have no idea why we even did this, you are not Hinatas fated pair nor are you Kageyama so this is useless. If you do not believe this is worth your time then don't come. It is as simple as that."

"As usual your words of wisdom Ushijima are so extremely helpful." Atsumu spoke moving to leave with Sakusa.

"Get out Atsumu" Kuroo growled his patience thin.

A high pitched scream sounded from Hinata as he began to have a seizure his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth leaking drool all over the couch.

"Shit get him on his left side! Don’t try and stop the seizure just make sure he can’t hurt himself!” Asahi yelled moving to quickly reposition Hinata as the others watched on in shock.

“Why is their always drama when we are all together?” Tsukishima groaned watching the chaos from the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d write this down just so it makes some sense. 
> 
> Hinata - Demon prince 👑 
> 
> Kageyama - Angel prince 
> 
> Ukai (A) - Retired general in heavens army 
> 
> Takeda (A) - Retired strategist for heavens army 
> 
> Daichi (A)- Ukais protege and was heavens general 
> 
> Suga (A)- teacher of young angels / soldier 
> 
> Tsukishima (A)- Takedas protege was a strategist 
> 
> Yamaguchi (A) - Sugas protege
> 
> Noya (D) - Spy 
> 
> Asahi (A) - Soldier 
> 
> Tanaka (D) - Soldier 
> 
> Ennoshita (A) - Advisor 
> 
> Tendou (D) - Strategist / was used to torture people as he had a gift of guessing people’s worst fear
> 
> Ushijima (A) - Record keeper super old only younger then Ukai and Takeda 
> 
> Kuroo (D) - General / Hinatas personal bodyguard 
> 
> Kenma (D) - advisor / Hinatas personal body guard 
> 
> Lev (D) - soldier 
> 
> Yaku (D) - soldier 
> 
> Bokuto (A) - Spy/Kageyamas personal bodyguard 
> 
> Akaashi (A) Bokutos handler/spy/Kageyamas personal bodyguard has the special ability of entering and watching people’s dreams 
> 
> Oikawa (A) - Able to see the future 
> 
> Iwazumi (D) - Was a soldier however became Oikawas anchor 
> 
> Terushima (A) - Trickster / able to manipulate people to see what he wants them to 
> 
> Atsumu (A) - In love with Hinata was previously his personal body guard 
> 
> Sakusa (D) - In love with Kageyama he was on the Angel clean up crew. 
> 
> Kiyoko (A) - Garrison leader 
> 
> Yachi (A) - Advisor


End file.
